Kingdom Hearts: Mirror Dance
by Nayara
Summary: Three years have passed since the day the Door of Light had been locked. Journey into the story of Riku, who roams the worlds to find one person that has set him free from the darkness...*Update: Chapter Five*
1. Prologue

**~*~Kingdom Hearts: Mirror Dance~*~**

By: Dew

_Author's Note: Uh…this is my first KH fic. ^^;;; Umm…this is a sequel to Kingdom Hearts and is somewhat based off of the secret ending. So if you haven't beaten the game…SPOILERS ALERT!! And all you sharp people, I'll be putting quotes I have squeezed out of the secret movie once in a while in the chapters. See if you can spot them ^^;; but don't expect a prize ^^;;; I'm a horrible artist and really, really poor._

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT CLAIM KINGDOM HEARTS. IT BELONGS TO SQUARE AND DISNEY. ONLY THE STORY PLOT BELONGS TO ME. SUE ME AND YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING EXCEPT A PENNY AND THAT'S IF YOU HAPPEN TO BE LUCKY.**

~Prologue~

The wind blew violently around him as the rain pelted his cloaked skin. He didn't mind the numbness, his mind was focused solely on the creatures that withdrew themselves from the shadows of the ground slowly. Their yellow eyes seemed to tear into his body and Riku felt his hands clench into fists in nervousness and excitement. He felt his Keyblade sing in agreement.

Their hunger for his heart filled him as Riku smiled crudely at them. He could feel their anxiety – they had not tasted a heart of someone so powerful in such a long time…

Finally their patience drew thin and the black demons lunged, hoping to tear his heart out from his body. Riku withdrew his Keyblade from its haven and twirled it around his body in defense. The Heartless hissed in protest as they eyed and felt the raw power that radiated from the blade within the eighteen-year old boy's hands. Riku's lips drew a tight line of determination as he lifted the weapon into a fighting stance.

The Heartless hissed once more, growling some language between each other as they eyed Riku hungrily.

_"The Keyblade Master…" the Keyblade translated, vibrating softly in the silver-haired youth's hands. _"The Keyblade Master…"__

_"Strong heart," another hissed. _"Keyblade…the Keyblade…"__

Riku gripped his Keyblade tighter, eyeing the Heartless in front of him and his back tensing as he heard the breath of the Heartless behind him. The battle would be short, yes. The battle would be painfully easy; they always were. The Heartless will swallow their fear of the Keyblade and lunge, their hunger overtaking their terror of his weapon.

He would kill them all but Riku never made the first move.

It would be suicide to make the first move.

The wind howled in anticipation as the rain fell down upon him and the Heartless, awaiting the inevitable battle in the near future. Riku felt the cold seep through his cloak but even then he did not lower his gaze or his defensive stance.

A Heartless lunged at last.

Riku felt his Keyblade react and felt his body swing around the attacking Heartless and brought the weapon down, cleanly slicing the demon in half. It screamed as it exploded into a black fog. Adrenaline was rushing in Riku's veins as the rest of the Heartless hissed and growled some more, not wanting to meet the same fate as their companion.

That's it… he thought, watching the Heartless fidget. Come at me.

_"The Keyblade…" they were hissing. __"The Keyblade…powerful heart…a Keyblade Master…"_

_"KEYBLADE…!!" the Heartless chanted, circling around the teenager with hungry yellow eyes. _"KEYBLADE…"__

Come at me bastards, that's it…come get me… Riku thought further, his gloved hands soaked with rain and sweat.

As if answering his prayer, the Heartless charged at him, their black claws positioned to rip his body apart. He took half-a-second to take a breather then launched into a fury of attacks – slicing open a Heartless to his right, stabbing another to cover his left. Riku ignored the throbbing pain on his back and the scent of his own blood flooding into his nostrils.

Shit, shit, shit… he thought has he swung in an arc to hit three of the Heartless as the others attacked his open sides and back mercilessly. I'm taking too much damage from these flunkies…

He withdrew, jumping back to a safe distance and watched the Heartless breathe heavily, their crazed eyes glaring into him, searching for his heart underneath the cloth and skin. He felt their raging hunger flood into him. Riku glared back steadily, not letting his fatigue show. These Heartless were far stronger than the others he had fought in the course of three years, Riku concluded as he was surrounded once more by the Heartless pack.

_"Keyblade…our death…the Keyblade…" they murmured, _"Like the Pure Hearted One...a Keyblade Master…"__

Riku's green eyes widened then narrowed. They know. his mind snarled with eagerness. They know…they know where _he_ is…

"Where is he?"

His voice startled the Heartless – they reeled back as if stung. He took a step forward, making the Heartless in front of him step back. Riku's forest green eyes were flaming with inner hope…the three years of his painfully long journey might be finally…_finally_ over…

"Where is he?" he repeated, his voice lowering dangerously. His hands shook as the Heartless stubbornly refused to answer. "Answer me!" he yelled, his young features taking on those of an impatient child's. "Where's Sora?"

The Heartless were silent. It seemed like the world was silent as well. The name of the one had searched for three years…the wind rang it over and over again inside his skull.

_"He knows…" one finally whispered._

_"He knows…" another repeated more firmly._

_"The Pure Hearted One…he knows…!!"_

Riku gripped his Keyblade tightly. The Heartless started to shriek, their shrill voices ringing inside his head painfully. They seemed no longer interested in his heart, only in the ritual they were performing. Riku felt his body tremble as he waited patiently for the Heartless to finish. He could feel a smile. He not only wanted to smile; he wanted to dance for joy too.

They know…

_"Gone…" one told him. _"Search for him…we search for him…yes…the Keyblade…it calls us…"__

"Where?" he cut in, "Where is Sora?"

_"Gone…" they repeated, their voice more hysterical than usual. _"Searching…yes we are…searching for the Keyblade…it _calls_…gone, gone, gone…" _The Heartless snickered, possessed by some demon of a deeper darkness. Yellow eyes faced off against green as the Heartless sniggered. __"Gone, gone, gone, gone, GONE…and the Keyblade calls…"_

They melted into the ground slowly, still howling with their insane laughter. _"It calls…"_

"Wait!" Riku cried, jabbing a hand towards them. They did not stop snickering even as their antennas vanished into the ground. "Tell me where he is! Where is Sora?"

_"It calls…" the Heartless answered, their voices fading. __"The Keyblade…it calls…"_


	2. Threads of Fate: Part One

**~*~Kingdom Hearts: Mirror Dance~*~**

By: Dew

_Author's Note: You don't know how much PAIN__ this chapter caused me. I (almost) literally glued myself onto the chair then tackled Kingdom Hearts to watch its ending and secret movie TWICE__. ^^;;; I think I'm pretty proud of this chapter…and please tell me what you think…I need all the advice I could get!_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT CLAIM KINGDOM HEARTS. IT BELONGS TO SQUARE AND DISNEY. ONLY THE STORY PLOT BELONGS TO ME. SUE ME AND YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING EXCEPT A PENNY AND THAT'S IF YOU HAPPEN TO BE LUCKY.**

~Chapter One~

He was falling, deep into the darkness. He shielded his eyes with a gloved hand in a futile attempt to block out the darkness from his vision. He felt his body falling…falling…falling faster and faster. More darkness swallowed him as he fell, the darkness of the Heartless clawing at his heart, lusting after it. They were hungry.

Oh so very hungry.

His body felt like it weighed a ton, no matter how much weightlessness falling was supposed to generate. The miles of the darkness he had covered with his fall were impossible to keep track of…he was destined to fall forever. Riku never hoped to hit solid ground. No, that'd be asking for too much. The Heartless had him, now and forever. A small cry of protest formed at the back of his throat but in the end…the glimmer of a fight disappeared without a trace.

Riku kept on falling…falling…falling…deep into that darkness…

_//Come on.//_

Green eyes snapped open, looking around the darkness that surrounded it, searching for that voice. The voice that was so painfully familiar…the voice he had not heard for three long years…

_//Come on Riku. I thought you were stronger than that.//_

His throat was closed off but Riku mouthed the name anyway. His body turned as he landed on something solid. The silver-haired youth squinted as a light peeked in through the darkness. Something behind that…a warm smile…

_//This time…fight Riku. Fight.//_

Darkness gave way to light. Riku squinted, bringing up his hand once more to shield his eyes. But this time…it was for a different reason. The light was so bright…unlike the darkness that he had been trapped in for so long…Riku looked around, recognizing the place – it was a place he wanted to return to. It was the place he had sought to break free from when he was younger.

A fool he had been then…

_//It's so peaceful…isn't it?//_

The ocean splashed against the small island they were standing on. Riku squinted even more, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of the figure's features. The bright smile, the twinkling blue eyes…anything was fine. He reached forward, his hand reaching for warm flesh.

'Sora,' he mouthed, hand waving furiously. 'Sora…!'

The figure finally turned but the sun shined brighter much to Riku's frustration. He could feel the warm smile however, pulsing down at him. _//Don't ever forget, Riku. That always…in the deepest of darkness…there lies the brightest of light…//_

Riku screamed as the world collapsed back into darkness.

---

"Sora!" his voice penetrated the darkness and Riku sat up, panting heavily, sweat gracing his well-muscled body. "Shit…" he groaned, his head throbbing with a headache. His back felt like it had been ripped out and glued back on while his shoulders felt as if they were about to rip out of the sockets. His head wasn't doing anything to make him feel better either.

Same dream…_again…_

_"It calls…"_

Snarling, Riku shut the voices of the Heartless out instinctively. Two weeks had gone by and yet…the memory of the encounter was still fresh, bothering the small amount of sanity he had left mercilessly. Riku turned his gaze to his Keyblade, watching it glimmer in the morning light.

He picked it up, his muscles tightening in remembrance. He swung it slowly, listening closely to the hum the weapon let out as it cut the air around him, surrounding him in the essence of the Keyblade's power. Riku sighed and put the Keyblade down and turned away – his weapon was the symbol for everything…the journey he had not wanted to take.

But I did. For some reason I did.

_"It calls…"_

Riku stood, his natural grace following his movement as he made his way to the bathroom. There, he took a moment to stare down his reflection. Day after day he saw the same image…however, it had not quite sunk in that the eighteen-year old inside the mirror was him. His reflection looked…healthy. Too healthy to match the weariness that wore down the mental walls that Riku had put up to defend himself from the Heartless and the darkness they brought.

He wanted to punch the mirror, shatter it into a million pieces. That person in the mirror…it wasn't him. He wanted to see himself. "Tch," he snorted, turning away.

In a couple of hours, he would leave this inn. He still had a Keyhole to find. Riku smirked, the ghost of his younger, fifteen-year old self lingering as a glint in his green eyes – perhaps he could punch that stupid mirror on his way out. No one could catch him of the crime when he left this world.

No. As much as I would like to…I won't. I'm Meddling in this world as it is and I might not find the Keyhole today either.

Riku splashed his face with fresh water, feeling the coolness dribble off his face and down to the sink and ground. Two weeks…two weeks in a world was way too long. He had already met the hero and heroine of this world –

"Oy! Riku, awake yet?"

He absolutely refused to groan. "Almost, give me a minute."

"You can't make a princess waiting," came the reply. "But I happen to feel patient this morning…so I'm giving you ten seconds before I jump-kick this door open!"

Even before the threat was finished, Riku had put on his shirt and a fresh pair of pants, throwing the old ones away. They were ripped and bloodstained – too damaged for repairs. In front of the door, he brushed some silver locks away from his face and started to steel himself for the person that stood behind the wood.

_//You are the source of all Heartless…//_

Riku slammed the door, hearing it creek, almost at the point of ripping out of the hinges.

"Whoa," the red-haired princess blinked, her eyes widening. "Lighten up already, Riku!" She patted him roughly on his back. Riku bit back a violent line of swears forming in the back of his throat as his back pounded his conscious with pain. "I didn't actually _mean it…"_

"She did," a softer voice disagreed.

"Hn," Riku grunted, peeling Mint's hands away from his pained back. He stared at the sheepish but proud princess then at the silver-haired boy. "When do we leave?"

"After breakfast!" Mint declared. "You can't possibly be thinking of fighting the Heartless without food…right?"

Riku shrugged awkwardly, careful for his shoulders. "I've done it before. It's not hard." He smiled his infamous smirk for Mint. "Don't tell me the almighty Princess of the East Kingdom is afraid of the Heartless…"

"East _Heaven Kingdom," Mint corrected. She placed her hands on her hips. "I am not afraid of those creepy, yellow eyed __freaks…" she shuddered and rubbed her arms. Riku raised an eyebrow and Mint scowled. "I'm just cold that's all!" She let out a frustrated huff. "Fine! If you want to go out and get yourself killed, be my guest!"_

"Thanks, I'll go do just that," Riku answered.

"Wait." Rue caught his right wrist – his weapon hand – firmly, preventing Riku's instinctive reach to his weapon. Smart guy, Riku mused, watching the other male's eyes flicker briefly to his Keyblade. "We went hunting for the Keyhole just yesterday…and honestly, I haven't exactly recovered from my injuries either…Riku, lets go after breakfast like Mint said."

Riku wiggling his wrist free and sighed. "Fine."

Mint let out a laugh of victory. "I'll tell Mira and Kraus that we'll be staying for breakfast then." With that said, the red-haired princess jumped out of the inn's window and ran to the couple's house.

The Keyblade Master, in return, walked back into his room and collapsed onto his bed, Rue following him silently. Riku watched as his companion took possession of a chair. There were no words passed between the two, both of them deep in their own thoughts when Rue broke the silence with a question:

"Who's Sora?"

Riku flinched visibly. "Someone," he answered, eyeing Rue neutrally. His chest contrasted and he fought back a wince. He merely stretched his sore shoulders, his green eyes never leaving Rue's.

"You were talking to the Heartless two nights ago," Rue murmured. "And this morning, Mint and I heard you scream out the name…who is Sora?"

"None of your business," Riku muttered.

Rue was silent, grey eyes flickering with empathy. But Rue did not push him, didn't pry him for answers. That was what Riku liked about the other boy – the guy knew when to back down. Riku needed his personal space…it was the only thing in the worlds he had left with his sanity draining slowly from him with every year that passed by…

Three years…has it only been three years…it feels…_longer… Sora… Goddamn it Sora…where the hell __are you? Riku felt the stinging sensation in the corner of his eyes._

"Rue! Riku! Hurry up!" Mint's cheery voice rang from outside.

Riku began to rise before Rue's firm hand pushed him down. The green-eyed Keyblade Master stared up at his companion in confusion. Rue gave him a meaningful stare before walking out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. Riku let all the tension escape his body, thus collapsing heavily onto the wall behind him.

_//Come on Riku. I thought you were stronger than that.//_

I thought so too. He buried his face in a hand. I thought I could find you…

---

Mint looked like she was ready to murder him when Riku finally arrived in front of Kraus's house. Her face was the picture of impatient rage. He was pretty sure he would've received the beating had it not been for Rue, who had latched his hand onto Mint's shoulder to push her firmly onto the ground.

Riku smirked.

Mint glared.

Rue threw him a piece of fruit. The Keyblade Master caught it without flaw and nodded to the other male in thanks. Riku didn't feel particularly hungry…but food was essential for life after all… It was better to eat his fill here than collapsing from hunger in the battlefield. Riku took a bite out of it.

"What took you so long?" Mint exploded, ripping Rue's hand off of her shoulder and stomping the ground. "You didn't even show up for breakfast!"

"I didn't want breakfast," Riku lied smoothly. Actually, he hadn't wanted to meet Rue's eyes until he managed to put up all his walls again, a task that had taken the two hours of Mint's impatience. "You could've left without me."

"Like _hell we would!" the princess snarled._

"Oh?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"B-Because!"

"Because…?"

"Your Keyblade does the most damage to the Heartless," Rue intervened, saving much embarrassment in Mint's part. "Although she would never admit it…" he shot Mint a glance then shrugged. "Are we ready to go now?"

"Yeah," Riku nodded.

"_Finally!" Mint declared, grinning. "Let's go beat some Heartless ass!"_

The princess ran towards the great gates of Karona while the two boys followed tiredly. It was a short walk, complete in silence…save the loud screams of Mint for them to hurry up. Riku swore that he would do anything in the world to prevent the red-haired princess from having breakfast until the day he left this world.

Nothing to miss here anyway. Maybe except Rue.

Rue was, indeed a mystery – but Riku would leave the subject untouched. It was the least he could do for the privacy Rue had left him back in the inn.

"Where are we going?" Riku asked.

"To see Wylaf," Rue replied. "Kraus suggested that since Wylaf is the oldest living creature recorded in history books…we should ask him about the location of the Keyhole." Acknowledging Riku's confused gaze, Rue added, "He's a Dragon that lives in our world…on top of the Raging Mountain. I haven't seen him since the days of the Dewprism though…"

"The old geezer probably forgot 'bout us!" Mint hollered suddenly. The two teenagers jumped – they hadn't been aware of the fact that the princess had been eavesdropping on them. "If so…" Mint continued. She whirled around and shot an ice spell at Rue, who blocked it in time with his Arc Edge. "I'll kick his ass again and _force him to remember!"_

Rue shook his head. "Mint," he sighed. "I appreciate the fact you'd like to fight Wylaf in my place but please use something else as a target."

"Aww…" Mint grinned, "Ya sure?"

"Yes," Rue answered, rubbing his forehead. "I'd like to keep my head please."

He strapped the Arc Edge onto his back and Riku leaped back, feeling the power rolling out of Rue. There was a glow from underneath the ridiculously large hat Rue wore and within a bright flash, a Dragon stood in Rue's place, grunting.

"Get on," Rue-Dragon rumbled.

"This is Wylaf?" Riku asked, in slight awe at the great Dragon's form.

"Yes," Rue nodded. "Or at least how he looked when I last saw him."

Riku jumped onto Rue's back while Mint was still gawking. "Y-You can still…I thought…only once…!" Mint pointed.

"I haven't transformed in a while," was the reply. "So the DNA hadn't been overwritten by another monster's. I'm not sure about the 'one time' thing though…"

"Oh," Mint answered intelligently. She shrugged, let her rings hang from her belt and hopped onto the newly formed Dragon. "Wouldn't Wylaf get a surprise," she snickered. "When he sees an exact replica of himself flying towards his mountain."

The young Keyblade Master listened to the two heroes' conversation, hugging his black Keyblade to his body. As much as he liked to have Rue as a companion, the journey to find Sora tugged at the back of his mind every chance he got a free time to himself. If this Dragon truly _did know where the Keyhole of this world rested…then he could continue his search._

And he would.

---

Raging Mountain wasn't anything to look at – it didn't even look like a proper mountain at all, with the large flat plain at the tip of it. There was, however, a strong breeze that blew from the peak down. Riku was glad Rue could fly – there was no way he could face the Heartless _and keep his balance at the same time…Riku looked at Mint, unable to picture the fiery princess calmly climbing up this mountain._

"Freaking wind!" Mint screeched beside him. Riku smirked. "It hasn't changed at all since the last time we came here."

"Stop complaining," Rue grumbled. "You're not the one flying against it."

Mint shrugged and grinned. She gave Rue a pat on his long neck. "But since you're Wylaf now so it can't be hard to fly against this little breeze, right? I mean…poor little Riku and I are counting on you to –"

"I get your point."

…This reminds me of Sora and I when we were younger… Riku thought, smiling inwardly.

"Rue!" Mint's voice screeched.

The peace had not lasted too long – Rue screamed as a sudden blast of fire scorched his right wing. The Keyblade Master watched with cold dread and fury as Rue's eyes closed in tight pain. With the great wings halted from their flapping, Rue-Dragon's great bulk started plummeting to the rough ground of the mountain below.

 Riku swore as well as Mint as harsh wind whipped at their face over and over – but Rue did not let them down. Riku watched in guilt as the transformed Rue flap his wings to slow their fall.

Even in pain… Riku thought. Would I be able to do that…?

Rue's selfless action cushioned their fall a little and Riku felt his body thrown off Rue's back from the sheer force of the landing. The silver-haired youth hit a boulder with a sickeningly powerful force. He didn't scream, only grunted in pain. His back was slowly going numb.

Thank the Heavens for that.

"Rue!" Mint's voice screeched again. "Goddamn fucking Heartless!"

It was only then Riku noticed the large shadow that was positioned over their heads. Riku could feel the yellow eyes watching him, assessing him in its hunger-filled mind.

When Mint launched into a fury of attacks, Riku limped over to Rue, noticing the boy had reverted back to his old self, body bruised and bleeding heavily. He thrust his hands out and let them hover on top of Rue's body. Murmuring a spell that had saved his life many times in the past, Riku watched as the calm green light settled upon the wielder of the Arc Edge.

Rue's breathing slowed to its regular rate.

Sighing in relief, Riku walked over to the Keyblade, listening to it hum when he grasped it back in its hands.

_"Keyblade…" the Heartless said as well as screaming silently when Mint's anger-driven attacks hit home. __"…KEYBLADE…!!"_

Riku felt the shivers down his spine as the winged Heartless exploded into the black fog from which it originated from and Mint collapsed onto her knees. Riku heard the soft noises of sobbing but they stopped only a second later.

"How is he?" Mint murmured.

"I've healed him," Riku answered. "He's only sleeping now."

Mint stood up, seemingly brushed any tears away from her face and walked up to him and the unconscious Rue. She touched his pale face gingerly, withdrawing her hand quickly when Rue moaned and cracked an eye open.

"A Heartless," Riku said.

Rue did a weird nod and sat up slowly. He flexed his arms slowly. "Nothing seems damaged…"

"Curaga," Riku explained. "A cure spell."

"Oh," Rue winced. "Thanks."

Riku shrugged. "We better move – the Heartless are coming."

_"Keyblade…"_

Shit. Riku whirled around, holding his Keyblade in front of him as a shield. All around them the ground melted into black, little heads with round, yellow eyes shining hungrily at them. The Heartless withdrew from their shadowy homes and circled the trio.

His warning had come too late. Riku stepped back, making himself close to the injured Rue – there was no way his companion could fight in a state he was in…no matter _how many Curaga spells he cast. We're sitting ducks up here…more and more Heartless are going to come…probably faster than we can chop them down._

Little antennas fidgeting, the Heartless took a step forward.

Riku's mind quickened and his senses heightened. He could hear the heavy breathing of Rue next to him and the soft growling noise Mint made. He smelt the air of fear from his two comrades.

_"Keyblade…Keyblade…"_

Mint started the battle with a powerful fire spell, taking out three Heartless. Riku watched as the princess jump into the middle of the Heartless pack and swing her rings, each large arc drawn through the air slicing through one of the demons. Riku heard the Heartless scream in pain and in delight as they landed attacks on the poor princess.

Riku moved swiftly amongst the sea of Heartless and his Keyblade sliced through each and every one smoothly. The demons did not have a chance to scream or laugh – only fade away in a wisp of smoke. Riku smiled tightly and swung. How many times had Sora done this when he had been fighting against Ansem and…him?

Don't think. With another swing, another Heartless faded, destroyed by the Keyblade he held in his hand. Don't you dare think about something else…or you'll die and…

His penance for his crimes would never be paid.

_"…seek…call…"_

Finally the Heartless had begun to speak and scream. Everytime Mint's magic flew through a Heartless or the time Rue's Arc Edge tore through their bodies the Heartless would scream as one. Their voices melded into a strange being inside Riku's head, much like how Ansem's mind had done.

No. Never. Not again.

"Riku, hurry!"

Mint's voice then followed Rue's. They were both calling him. The green eyed youth looked up to see the duo running up the mountain hill, waving at him furiously. He nodded and bolted, ignoring the cry of disappointment from the Heartless behind him.

---

"Wylaf!"

Riku winced as Mint called, running ahead of them to the great Dragon's lair. He heard Rue sigh but Riku could detect a smile growing behind the exhaustion as well. The Keyblade Master smirked.

He said nothing however. Saying something in _that matter would be Meddling._

Wylaf didn't seem too impressive when they arrived in his lair – for one thing, he was beaten, bleeding and heavily bruised and for another, Riku had already seen the lizard when Rue had taken his shape. Riku noticed, though, that despite bleeding, the old one held the pride of a Dragon.

"Princess," Wylaf greeted. Then his head turned to Rue. "And Rue."

"You didn't forget us," Mint stated, looking mildly upset. "I was looking forward to forcing you to remember us with a jump-kick."

"What happened to magic?" Riku asked as he strolled up to her.

Mint grinned. "That would've come _after my kick."_

Wylaf threw his head back and laughed heartily, the sound ringing down the mountain. Riku winced. The Dragon calmed with a softer chuckle. "I have not seen you for over a year princess. Yet you are still the immature child I have met during the search for the Dewprism. That reminds me…" He turned to look at Rue.

Rue smiled. "I got her back and I have yet to thank you for letting me borrow your form."

The Dragon nodded. "I trust that you have used good use of my second body."

"I have."

"Good," Wylaf grunted. "I would not like to have my reputation polluted by some soft hearted boy playing with children."

Mint howled with laughter. "That'd be a sight to see!"

"That'd be a sight I would _never want to see. Or hear," Wylaf growled half-heartedly. "It is bad enough that I was beaten enough by mortals to give up a gem from my treasures."_

Wylaf finally turned to him. Tension rose quickly around them. Riku thrust his hands in his pocket and watched the lizard with cold, unnerved eyes. He noticed from the corner of his eyes how Mint opened her mouth then closed it, only to try again and achieve the same accomplishment. Riku's right hand twitched as the Keyblade hummed.

Does it know?

"Of course I know," Wylaf rumbled.

Riku's eyes narrowed. "Stay out of my head. I had enough mind control to last me two lifetimes."

"I am aware of that." The lizard stared down at him, trying to dwarf him but Riku just stared up, unfazed. Heartless were scarier than a beaten, oversized lizard after all. "Rue and princess," Wylaf said suddenly.

"Yes?" Rue answered.

"I would like to have a private conversation with…the Keyblade Master."

"Hey, what you can say to him, you can say to us," Mint shrugged.

"Princess," Wylaf growled. "It will not take long. I can always put you to sleep while this boy and I talk. But I ask you politely – give us a few minutes for a one-on-one conversation. It will not take long."

Riku nodded when Mint stared at him.

She scowled and tapped her foot. "You hurt Riku and you're going to get your ass kicked, ya understand?" Mint snapped at the Dragon. Riku looked at her. Mint flushed with color. "I've grown fond of you okay? Wylaf ain't known for his cool temper." She glared at the Dragon. "Well? Do you get me or not?"

"Perfectly."

"C'mon Mint," Rue said, taking Mint's hand and yanking her away from the Keyblade Master and the Dragon. "We'll be back in Karona, Riku. And Wylaf, don't mind Mint – take as long as you want."

"Thank you," Wylaf replied.

The moment Rue and Mint were out of hearing range, Wylaf growled once then asked, "Why are you here, Keyblade Master? Do you not know of the fragile World Order?"

"Tch." Riku crossed his arms. "Of course I do."

"Then I ask you now, peacefully, to leave this world," the Dragon said. "You know, as well as I do that the Keyhole of this world is still locked. There is no reason for you to stay here." Wylaf shook his mighty head and glared. "The Heartless are in this world because –"

"I know," Riku interrupted. "You think I don't know? I know very well why they're here."

Wylaf snarled. "Then why stay? Even _if the Keyhole of this world was unlocked, the Keyblade you wield does not possess the power to lock it."_

"I know that," the Keyblade Master mumbled. "Don't treat me like I know nothing, Wylaf. I know that better than anyone. You think I haven't tried it before? Hell, I've tried it six times already – it hasn't locked a single Keyhole."

"Then why stay?"

"I'm looking for someone," Riku replied. "The Heartless of this world has presented me a clue…for the first time in three _years I finally have a lead to where __he is. I'm not leaving."_

"And endanger the whole world?" Wylaf roared. "I will not have it! Several Kingdoms of this world have already fallen to the Heartless and I will not let it happen to this one as well." Steam of fire formed from the Dragon's jaws, floating out as a silent warning. Riku stood his ground. "Your Keyblade calls the Heartless here…whether the Keyhole is locked or not. Leave, Keyblade Master. I do not wish for this world to be destroyed."

Riku snorted. "Do you think _I want it destroyed?"_

Wylaf grunted back. "You act like such."

The green-eyed boy glowered up at the Dragon and clenched his fists tightly, biting his lower lip to prevent a rude comeback. Wylaf took heed of Riku's struggle and shook his head, tired. "Leave, young one. Leave this world. I am old…and I can not force you to go anywhere, however…if you stay any longer, this world will vanish."

His fists tightened even more.

"You have seen it happen," Wylaf continued, growling from the back of his throat. "You have seen it and experience it. You have lost your own world once and helped to destroy others."

"Not voluntarily," Riku snapped.

"No, of course not," the Dragon agreed. "But does that matter in the end?"

Riku did not answer. He knew the answer as did Wylaf. He gritted his teeth in frustration. His first clue in three years and this Dragon wanted him to leave this world…Riku's nails dug painfully into his palms. He did what he did best in an argument he could not win – he turned away.

"Avoiding the truth will get you no where, Keyblade Master," Wylaf said. "It will only make the problem worse."

"My life," Riku said, voice going dangerously low. "Is none of your business."

"As long as you remain in this world, it _is my business," Wylaf snapped. "You bring the Heartless to this world…and this world can not take any more of the darkness." Wylaf quieted. "It will disappear."_

"I know that," Riku murmured. "But I don't care about the world." He pushed his sneer into place and pushed his bangs out of his face. "I never cared about anything… If you read my mind…you should know that." He turned, facing the great Dragon for the last time and asked, "Where is the Keyhole?"

Wylaf gave him a pained expression but answered, "It is guarded by the East Heaven Kingdom. Ask the princess, she'll most likely understand what I speak of."

Not likely. his mind snorted.

But outwardly, Riku said simply, "Thank you." He winced when Wylaf let out a sorrowful roar into the sky. Riku walked away solemnly, hands bloody, cut from the pure force pushed into his nails. He didn't feel the physical pain, only the pounding voices of the Heartless against his mental walls as he walked away from the safety of Wylaf's wisdom.

"Lies, Keyblade Master!" Wylaf's voice boomed. "You lie not only to me but yourself as well!"

I know.

_//Come on Riku. I thought you were stronger than that.//_

"Me too Sora."


	3. Threads of Fate: Part Two

**~*~Kingdom Hearts: Mirror Dance~*~**

By: Dew

_Author's Note: *bows* I thank everyone that has left such a positive review. *happy* And I thank doubly for the people that had taken their precious time to leave a long one and those type of reviews inspire me a lot. ^^ I mean, "This story's good, write more" is fine but still…I consider myself very BAD in writing so I like getting suggestions that would help me._

_Now for the story notes, this chapter is packed full of angst. Of course it is Riku angst – I will not bring in a character of my own unless I absolutely need him/her because I despise Mary Sue/Gary Stu. For the yaoi part…I have nothing against yaoi, I sometimes even enjoy it. However, I haven't made up my mind whether to leave it as tight friendship or not but I know the answer will come to me soon! ^.^;; _

_Again, heavy angst warnings!!_

_I also apologize for the long Author's Note and for those of who are reading this THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! This chapter has spawned from my own sulking from the pressure of two tests and two projects all due at the same day, which happens to be tomorrow…oO;;; I gotta go study…*scuttles off*_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT CLAIM KINGDOM HEARTS. IT BELONGS TO SQUARE AND DISNEY. ONLY THE STORY PLOT BELONGS TO ME. SUE ME AND YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING EXCEPT A PENNY AND THAT'S IF YOU HAPPEN TO BE LUCKY. RUE AND MINT DO NOT BELONG TO ME EITHER!! ^^;;**

~Chapter Two~

Riku did not return to Karona immediately. Instead, he stayed inside Karona Forest, avoiding the monsters. He did not feel up to traveling through the beasts right then and there. He stayed in the ruins in the center of the forest, eyeing anything and everything that moved with exhaustion.

No matter what the cost, I'll find him.

Those had been the exact words of the vow he had made to the king. Mickey had been skeptical, telling him that the Door of Light was closed and there was no possible way to meet Sora again until the young Keyblade Master reopened The Door and let them into their home dimension. The logical reasoning had kept him together with the king for a few days before he bid Mickey farewell.

Three years ago. That was when his nightmares had started.

Riku was reminiscing, putting together the pieces of the past with the words of Wylaf. Therefore, the walk back into Karona Forest had been a thoughtfully quiet one. The Keyblade was resting beside him, glowing softly from its own mysterious inner glow. Riku watched it but did not dare touch it.

Touching the blade would excite the small pack of hissing Heartless that had followed him when he had retreated from Wylaf's mountain into the forest. Their number was too small for him to be worried about; however, he did not want to fight. He didn't want to stand from the position he was currently frozen in. He wanted to think.

And so he was grateful for the small protection his Keyblade offered him. Not by killing the Heartless – no, that would mean he himself had to face the fiends – but by the loud hum that seemed too much for the Heartless to bear when they got too close.

Riku found the constant singing of his blade was comforting, relaxing his sore joints. It kept him company when loneliness wrapped her icy arms around him, whispering words of despair inside his ears. The Keyblade had been his only companion through the three years.

Even at the cost of losing worlds to the Heartless…

It was a choice easy as it was cold. A sharp memory rang through his mind, a battered island, harsh wind whipping his silver hair around – a brunette running up to him in confusion and fear. He had welcomed the darkness. Riku clenched his fists, unwilling to remember then scowled at his weakness.

I don't care about the world. I just want to find him.

Another set of sentences that spoke directly from his heart. Riku knew, without a doubt that no words spoke the truth so well. Yet the words were bitter on his lips and against his mind. Wylaf had shown the same distaste for his selfishness hours before.

Do I care? No, of course not. Why _should I care?_

There were reasons – a bundle of them. Some of them hung in his brain for days on end, only for the green-eyed youth to forget them because he didn't understand. Some were noble, almost disgusting so, while others could only be described as selfish.

A Heartless emerged in front of him.

Riku did not budge, only watching the demon with dull, weary eyes. The yellow eyes of the Heartless assessed him, unable to identify him without the Keyblade's touch against his skin. He murmured a spell under his breath, a powerful gravity spell but did not let it go until the Heartless leaped at him, evidently its hunger overriding the warning his Keyblade sang.

With another soft murmur the spell was released from his hand – the upgraded magic of darkness easily crushing the single Heartless that had tried to attack him. He rose to a kneeled position. Riku knew that his moment of silence was over. His hand hovered on top of the Keyblade, waiting for the Heartless fog to completely disappear so that he would not hear its scream.

Thrilled at the challenge, the rest of the Heartless pack jumped him.

Adrenaline rushing in his veins, Riku grasped the Keyblade in his bloody hand and charged head on, his thoughts retreating into a corner of his mind, still there but no longer nagging his battle-driven brain.

I'll find him.

A vow he would never break. Words he had used to swear in front of King Mickey of his promise.

No matter what the cost…

Wylaf would just have to deal with the Heartless like he did. He did not care about the worlds if it meant he had to throw away the vow. The words…the promise were all he had left. If he ignored them…no, Riku never ignored them. His vow was the last thing left in the worlds that reminded him that he was still human.

_Hack. Slash._

In between the movements were screams, both his and the Heartless. These demons would follow him to the very core of the universe, all following the distinct call of the Keyblade. They had already devoured many worlds, those he had failed to save.

It's not my fault.

It was most definitely was. He had forced all those worlds into darkness, into death. He had selfishly sacrificed them for the clues he never received. He had made a deal with the demons – the worlds for a hint of Sora's whereabouts. Deals the Heartless had quickly broken when the worlds were eaten, the hearts destroyed and the light fading.

But he felt no remorse…only…pity. The poor fools never knew what hit them. Then he would wake up in a new world, only to be found my some kindly old woman or man that would take him in – much like Mrs. Kaasa, the innkeeper, had done.

Riku finished off the last Heartless and finally resumed his walk. To his delight, the rest of the trip remained silent; the Keyblade did not call to the Heartless, a moment of grieving for this ill-fated world.

By the time he reached the gates of Karona, the sun had already set, the skies taking on a bluish-black hue. The strongest of the stars peeked through first, claiming their territory before the smaller, weaker lights settled in between their seniors, quietly twinkling.

Riku pushed the great gateway open, wincing at the large creaking sound it created.

It was quiet in Karona, people already nice and cozy in their homes or hotels, enjoying the peace that hung over the little town. Riku wondered idly if they were aware of the danger their world was in and quickly crushed the thought – he had done his share of sulking on the way back from Raging Mountain to the forest to Karona.

He wasn't exactly surprised when Mrs. Kaasa was still awake. She smiled at him and he gazed back tiredly but in acknowledgement.

"You missed dinner," she said. "Would you like some now?"

Riku thought about it and shook his head. He felt vaguely sick, not to mention the hardcore thinking had chased away whatever appetite he had earlier during the day. He declined.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "Mint and Rue came by an hour ago and asked if you were back yet. I'm pretty sure they'll come again tomorrow…"

Riku grimaced. He couldn't face them…not until he got his walls strengthened again. He did not feel up to speaking to them…at least, not at that hour. It would be too hard to hide his pain, especially against Rue. The white-haired boy was perceptive to the point where it seemed inhuman and scary.

"Don't worry," Mrs. Kaasa told him, "I'll tell them to leave you alone to your sleep."

He nodded in thanks and brushed past the old woman up to his room wordlessly.

When he could think again, Riku found himself on his bed and staring up at the ceiling, his eyelids slowly closing. He was drowsy with exhaustion.

The day had been cruel.

Horrendously so.

Even against his will, he felt his conscious slipping…falling…as his walls slowly came back up…

Weakened, Riku did not resist the pull of sleep and welcomed the darkness with open arms. …it was quite warm…

---

Emerald eyes opened, glancing about the room lazily and groggily. Riku sat up, mentally checking for any wounds on his body. Nothing seemed too tender. His shoulders felt stiff and his back was…numb but those were injuries he had been expecting. There was no headache and his legs felt fine. They weren't even sore. With a nod of approval, the Keyblade Master hauled himself out of bed.

Absentmindedly, he reached for the dream…ready to defuse it early…and stopped, unable to find any words or visions. Riku frowned.

No dream? he wondered, wandering into the bathroom. How odd.

Inside, he had a long staring contest with his reflection then shook his head, finding the stray thoughts of yesterday still lingering at the corner of his conscious like predators, ready to jump at him the moment his walls were down…which Riku hoped wasn't going to be anytime soon. It had taken too long to put them up.

Returning to the main part of his tiny room, Riku turned to the weapon resting at the corner of his room and reached for it. The Keyblade hummed in joy and shattered into a million light particles and floated over to him. In less than a second, it hardened back into its original, solid form. Riku sat down upon his bed and hugged the weapon close to its body, feeling its soft vibration of the hum inside his head.

_//You are the source of all Heartless.//_

Riku felt the song of the Keyblade stop, offering silent solace for his pain. He made forced his eyes to close at the same time pushing down the violent fear of a nightmare.

I've got to get a hold of myself. he scolded. I can't…avoid them forever.

"…It's unlocked you know."

The door creaked open, the noise sounding almost shy. Riku did not have to open his eyes to know who it was. Feet padded softly against the floor and the Keyblade Master waited until the chair beside his bed protested loudly against the extra weight distributed against its legs.

"How long have you been awake?"

"A couple of minutes at max," he replied. He cracked one emerald eye open and glanced at Rue. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear your morning routines," Rue smiled. "I never thought you were the lazy type."

"Yeah well," Riku answered lamely, "People change. You never know."

"Hmm…" Rue murmured. "How are you feeling?"

"What are you, my mom?" the Keyblade Master asked, smirking. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face. "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Rue shrugged helplessly against his remarks, only smiling in response. 

"Where's Mint?"

"At the pub." Rue shifted, obviously uncomfortable on the poor excuse of a chair he was sitting on. The green-eyed youth grinned lazily at Rue's discomfort while the wielder of the Arc Edge rubbed the back of his head, as if it helped him fight down the irritation. "We were trying to decide who would be best to come and wake you up."

"And you won," Riku concluded, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Noon."

"…hn," the Keyblade Master replied. He winced at his oh-so-intelligent answer and sat straight up. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Mrs. Kaasa told us that you came in late last night," Rue shrugged. "We didn't have the heart to wake you."

And if I don't leave, _no one will have a heart to do __anything… Riku bit in a sharp retort he would've made (to Rue or his thoughts, it didn't matter), reminding himself over and over that Rue did not know of his tight predicament, torn – slightly – in decision. He pushed it away – it was too early (at least for him) to think about such things. "It was nice of you to hold Mint back from kicking the door open and hauling my ass out of bed," he finally said._

"You're welcome."

"What is it?"

Rue blinked. Riku sat up and subjected the other boy of his firm, emerald gaze, tearing into the white-haired warrior with ease. "You don't sit in that chair if you don't have a question on your mind." Riku placed his hand over his chest as if swearing to a sacred oath. "So, ask away, I promise you I will answer with the truth and _only the truth."_

"Did…Wylaf tell you where the Keyhole is?" Rue asked.

Riku snorted. "Took him awhile but the old lizard told me."

"Where is it?"

"Somewhere in Mint's kingdom." Riku pushed himself onto his feet and attached his Keyblade onto his belt. "I'm supposed to ask her about it. So lead the way to the pub."

"Don't you know where it is?" Rue frowned, standing up as well.

"Probably," Riku shrugged. "But I'm not up to remembering this morn – afternoon."

For his part, Rue shook his head again and sighed, a slight smile grazing on his face. The white-haired boy turned away too quickly for Riku to confirm the smile however and walked out of his room. With one clean stare around his room, the Keyblade Master followed without much of a word. He greeted Mrs. Kaasa, though and thanked her for her hospitality.

The old woman smiled. "Don't mention it."

Riku, out of politeness, smiled back and tailed Rue out the door.

Even against the bright daylight, the alley the pub was hidden under was dark and Riku squinted, trying to force his eyes to adjust quickly. He entered the pub after Rue, feeling the mass of his new burden implanted heavily on his shoulders. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to smile when Mint greeted them, hollering from all the way across the pub, waving.

"Hey, you woke up!" Mint grinned, taking a sip from her drink. "You're one heavy sleeper, Riku." Her voice was friendly, not the sharp sarcasm of impatience Riku had been expecting from the redhead.

"A guy needs his beauty sleep," he answered. He took a seat across from the princess. "I'm surprised you didn't come along with Rue."

"I was!" Mint slammed her glass down and pointed accusingly at Rue. "But _he forced me to stay here! I mean __seriously, you guys took __so long! I could've hauled his lazy ass outta bed __hours ago, Rue!"_

Riku leaned towards Rue, who sat down on the empty seat next to Mint. "Do I even want to know…?"

The boy smiled sheepishly and shook his head. "No, not really."

"I see."

"Do you know much time we wasted because of you?" Mint did her best to glare at him but Riku had countered her animosity with his smirk, which, he found, got the princess's blood boiling. He was mocking her and enjoyed it immensely; Mint was aware of his hobby and knew better than to be baited. In other words, the fiery girl did nothing after his smirk.

The Keyblade Master wasted no time ordering a drink, asking for the most alcoholic. The waitress nodded and walked off to a different customer, taking their orders then back to the bartender to relay out the orders. Riku watched in fascination, eyeing anything that happened to catch his brilliant forest gaze. He had never been inside a pub before.

A bar, perhaps even a tavern but not a pub, especially one so void of violence such as this. Riku chuckled to himself, knowing better than to expect any excitement from Karona – the two weeks he had retreated into Karona's inn from the demons and to his amazement, the Heartless had not entered the city, only hissing in the forest, waiting for the time when he poked his head out in curiosity.

When his drink arrived, Riku took a sip, noting with pleasure that the alcohol was not as peaceful as its surroundings. It burned his throat as he swallowed it and his stomach lurched in recognition.

"…hole?"

Riku looked up from his musings to Rue, who seemed have finished talking. He continued to stare at him, leaving his face completely blank with confusion.

"What did Wylaf say about the Keyhole?" Rue repeated.

"That it's in East Kingdom," Riku replied.

"East _Heaven Kingdom," Mint automatically corrected. It was almost daily routine – neither of them noticed the constant mistake the Keyblade Master made; however, Rue did and Rue always chuckled._

"Wylaf told me to ask you about it, Mint," Riku continued, ignoring the interruptions from both the princess and Rue. He gave her a skeptical look, full of doubt. "Do you know where it is?"

"Of course I do!" Mint snapped.

"Where is it then?"

"E-Eh…uh…" Mint paused for a long time then said, "I can't think right now…uh…I'm drunk!" She let out a strange laugh and quickly asked for another drink, having downed her last one. "I wanted to go back home anyway, to see if Maya's doing a going job with East Heaven Kingdom and all."

Riku raised an eyebrow but said nothing, letting the princess babble on about how she knew the day would come when her great presence would be needed to help protect her kingdom…something about world domination… Riku ignored the majority of it, only stealing information about the kingdom itself, trying to create a mental map of the area and where the Keyhole would most likely be located.

What then?

He would go to another world and continue his search for Sora. It was simple.

But what about this world?

Riku took a thoughtful drink out of his beverage. This world was doing to die if he did not leave soon. The Heartless were undoubtedly getting stronger and it was only a matter of time before they ripped the seal off the Keyhole.

_//You are the source of all Heartless.//_

Riku cleared his thoughts upon instinct.

"How fast can we get to East Heaven Kingdom?" Mint asked.

Rue shrugged in reply. He pulled out a neatly-folded piece of paper and laid it on the table, opening it while Riku's eyes memorized the surroundings as the picture was laid out bit by bit. One of Rue's gloved hands pointed to a small dot upon the paper and said, "That's Karona." He traced a trail through the water to a distant land and said, "That's East Heaven Kingdom."

"Oh my God," the princess groaned. She thudded her forehead against the table. Riku watched in wonderment as she whipped her head up, swore and massaged the area of pain. "It would take…_weeks to get there!"_

Weeks? Riku frowned. This world doesn't have _weeks._

"I'll talk it over with Kraus," Rue promised.

"Yes! That old geezer knows everything!" Mint agreed. She hooted. "I'm going home!"

The Keyblade Master smiled into his cup when he lifted it to his lips.

The subject of the Keyhole was dropped – much to Riku's delight – and he was left alone as Rue and Mint chatted together in subjects the Keyblade Master could not even begin to understand. Despite this, he did not feel left out as it seemed; this was their world and because of that, they obviously knew more than he did. He took a thoughtful sip, smiling once in a while when Mint's hyper-ness bounced off the ever-reasonable Rue.

The pub displayed the life in Karona quite well. It was quiet and there were disruption to the peace. The loudest voice inside was obviously Mint's but the princess's voice was diffused by Rue the moment it got too out of hand. Then the pub was silent again with the usual sound of running water and shuffling feet. 

He didn't want to destroy it; he was going to miss this place.

Do I have a choice?

Absolutely none.

---

_//Don't give up!//_

Those had been his words. They had once left his mouth to comfort another. Now they were only a constant reminder of what he had been and done. It represented the reason this endless journey had been pushed onto his shoulders, as a penance for his crimes. Riku did not try and break out of it – no, that was just stupid. He deserved this punishment.

And several more, I suppose. For each and every world I destroyed.

It wasn't, logically, _his fault. In the end it was always the Heartless that had set the dark curtain of death upon the world. All he had done was sit there and watch as people screamed and died out. Riku drew a knee up to his chin, forest green eyes glowing in the cabin's darkness._

They had departed for Mint's kingdom in a ship Rue had called a "ME ship", obviously powered by some mysterious orbs that boosted speed…according to Kraus, they would arrive at East Heaven Kingdom in around nine hours. It was three hours into the voyage and Riku had been dozing, fighting off the thoughts that proved to be too much for his fragile mental walls.

Mint and Rue had disappeared up on the deck. He didn't know what was going on but the usual loud curses and Mint's battle cry was enough to tell him the events that were happening.

Poor fools don't even stand a chance.

If the princess did not use her painful "jump-kicks", her rings always packed a punch. Not to mention she had an army of different types of magic at her disposal.

_//Come on Sora! Together we can do it!//_

The words had been so optimistic, so full of hope that had never existed. Riku hugged the Keyblade close, seeking refuge in the Keyblade's comforting hum and he valiantly fought for consciousness. He did not feel like facing the voice, the nightmare, especially in a place where Rue or Mint could easily stumble onto him dreaming.

The nightmares awaited him like the darkness that wanted to swallow his heart _whole…_

The Keyblade Master shuddered.

Stop it. Don't think.

An impossible task – instead Riku gently nudged at a memory.

His emerald eyes fluttered closed. The scent of the ocean entered his nostrils and seagulls' cries irritated him from high above the clouds. Light blue waves splashed gently against the tiny piece of land he rested upon, the tree of Papou fruits shading him from the sun's rays. It was Destiny Island, his home, his had-been prison, and the one place he yearned to return to.

The memory warmed him – even for a little while – from the harsh road his life had taken.

Kairi…

He missed her smile and her laughter. How she used to talk to him softly but strongly, understanding the frustration he went through when he felt _trapped within the boundaries of Destiny Island._

It had been a silly crush, one he had gone through when he hit puberty. Kairi seemed to be the world for him and he competed against everyone on the island for her attention and for her love. However, when the Heartless had attacked his home and his heart, the attraction, the adoration he had felt for the girl had vanished…devoured to fuel the Heartless.

…Sora…

He missed his friend. The friend he had betrayed for the darkness. He missed how he and Sora hung around the Papou tree and talked before Kairi had arrived on their little island.

Sora was his best friend – they had been together since childhood. They had discovered the Keyhole of Destiny Island together, friends forever, moving through life, supporting each other in their moment of distress. But when he fell from the light, he saw Sora slipping away and transforming into an enemy he dreaded to face.

Maleficent had said that Sora had abandoned him for that duck and dog…when in reality, it was _he that had…_

_//…don't worry…//_

Sora, I'm sorry.

_//It'll work out. I promise.//_

Those words so optimistic it hurt but Riku couldn't help but smile at them, feeling the warmth spread out his body. The silence would not last – in six more hours they would arrive in East Heaven Kingdom. He would deal with the devil again and this world would be thrown into the darkness, shattered beyond repair with no one else to remember it but Riku.

But Riku did not mourn. He did not feel anything except the rage of the betrayal the Heartless has thrown at him.

Worlds were nothing.

I don't care.

He wanted to finish this god forsaken journey.

I'll find him.

A promise. Riku shivered. A promise he would fulfill even if it meant traveling to the End of Time and sacrifice the universe to do so.

---

"Leon?"

"It's the same. There's no change."

"…Go take a nap, Leon; I'll take care of her."

"But –"

"Tiring yourself out isn't going to do anything for anyone. Everyone's been worried about you lately – you haven't been eating properly. All you do is sit here and sulk." Brilliant green eyes shined down upon grayish blue. "Go eat and sleep."

"Aerith, I can't –"

"Yes you can. Cloud's been restless these days. Go spar with him. We can't have one of our best warriors grow old, can we?" A soft smile. "I'll watch her and tell you if there's any change."

"…promise?"

The pink-clad girl giggled. "Yes I promise. Not march into your room and take a nap – I don't want to see those black bags underneath your eyes anymore. You're too thin for your own good so go eat something fattening too."

"Thank you Aerith."

"Don't mention it…Squall. Now scat."

"Aerith?"

"Hmm?"

"…Never mind."

---

The water was splashing violently against the boat, rocking it back and forth. Riku picked himself up for the second time that hour, looking quite annoyed with the turn of weather. He rose to his feet with the help of his Keyblade. The weapon was killing his head – it was singing, no _screaming at him for some reasons that were beyond him._

Green eyes flashing worriedly, Riku stumbled onto the main deck where he found Mint, Rue and the sailors standing at the tip of the ship, all of them completely still, none of them fazed by the drastic change in weather.

"What's going on?" he murmured, walking up to Rue.

The white-haired boy said nothing, only pointed. Riku followed the finger and immediately, his heart was encased by a cold blanket. His body froze and his grip on the Keyblade loosened. Even against the screaming of the storm, the Keyblade Master heard the unique _thump against the wood. His Keyblade seemed to be crying._

He thought he heard Mint finally work up a scream.

But his eyes were fixed upon the flaming land of East Heaven Kingdom, dread seeping up his heart.

It's gone.


	4. Threads of Fate: Part Three

**~*~Kingdom Hearts: Mirror Dance~*~**

By: Dew

_Author's Note: *starts running around bowing* Thank you very much! I'm very happy that you have taken the time to tell me the bad points of my fic. ^^ I hope I improved a little in this chapter… Anyway, the angst is a little cut down on here (even if it doesn't look like it at first…) and yes…I am aware that angst could kill my story. ^^;;; But thank you for reminding me!! The long-awaiting angst-relief will come soon…or so I hope. ^_^ If you're worried about being buried in angst again like the last chapter…don't worry, this one is more of a plot-mover than anything else. I did this with an essay-test and science tests in my schedule so please forgive me for some of the stupid mistakes. ^^;;;;;;;;;;;; I'll try and get a chapter out every week…two weeks at max…or so I hope. ^_^;;_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT CLAIM KINGDOM HEARTS. IT BELONGS TO SQUARE AND DISNEY. ONLY THE STORY PLOT BELONGS TO ME. SUE ME AND YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING EXCEPT A PENNY AND THAT'S IF YOU HAPPEN TO BE LUCKY. THREADS OF FATE DO NOT BELONG TO ME EITHER.**

~Chapter Three~

Mint was still screaming by the time she collapsed onto her knees, pounding the wooden decks of the ship helplessly. She was broken, screaming her heart out…her voice broke in several places yet the scream still rang in the ears of Riku. He had never seen her so vulnerable – Mint, the fiery princess of one of the greatest nation this world would ever see, royalty of the nation that was burning before their eyes, the victim of the cruel licks of the flame.

"God no!!" she sobbed out, "No, this isn't happening…_no!!" Riku watched her draw her head into her hands, shaking like a leaf. "Father! Pops!" She curled into a tight ball, shaking like a leaf as she switched from screaming to crying to then back to screaming… The Keyblade Master grimaced and Mint shrieked, "__Maya!!"_

Rue knelt beside her and drew her into an embrace. A lone tear escaped the boy's eyes silently for Rue seemed to have vowed never to utter a word, only holding the broken princess in hopes of comforting her. Mint was still crying, not able to recognize her beloved partner at that one, single moment where the fire laughed merrily, devouring more and more of her world.

…and…the Keyhole…?

Riku reprimanded himself for being such a bastard, only worrying about the problems _he faced while doing nothing to help Mint in her suffering. Conscious heavy in guilt, Riku took a step forward; but he was not accustomed to soothing people's pain. Even back on Destiny Island, it had always been Kairi…or…Sora…that had been the ones to help any of the other children in their moment of grief. He reached out towards her but he was afraid – afraid that she might break and afraid that her sorrows would triple his._

He felt the Keyblade rematerialize within his hand, vibrating softly, singing a melody in an attempt to calm its master's mind. Riku would have chuckled, had it been appropriate for this situation. Instead, he accepted the weapon's comfort, carefully keeping his shields up at the same time searching for the words he could say to Mint. Anything was fine…any words that could make her feel anything but pain…

The princess did not, however, show any response of calming down.

He barely had a second to blink before Mint tore away from Rue's embrace and whipped out her rings. She planted her feet firmly on the ground and her rings started to float around her right wrist, spinning in some ancient ritual. Mint brought up her left hand to aim.

The center of the spinning rings was power…a power that glowed sea blue. Shots of powerful water spells flew towards the fire. Riku stabbed his hand out and opened his mouth to stop her. Magic was draining the girl too much…

"Let me go you bastard!" the girl screeched. Rue had moved faster, holding her wrists so that they could no longer shoot the spells; the rings dropped to the ground, lifeless without their mistress to fuel them. "You cold hearted son-of-bitch! I need to…I have to save it…!"

"Mint!" Rue barked, shaking her roughly. "Mint, _listen to me! Mint!!"_

"Let me go!" Mint shrieked. She pulled at her wrists and jump-kicked Rue away from her. The boy crashed to the side of the boat – Riku stumbled for the impact rocked the vessel they were on. He cursed and ran towards the princess, spinning the Keyblade so that the blade part was facing him than Mint and thrust his weapon to her stomach.

The redhead grunted and fell to the ground, clutching her injury, writhing.

Riku ran a hand threw his hair, breathing heavily. He dropped the Keyblade and bent down to Mint. She didn't look up at him – she had started to cry again. Riku grimaced and quickly sent a cure spell over to Rue, in hopes that the boy wasn't unconscious. The kick had looked painful. The white-haired boy swirled his head up towards him, nodding in thanks.

With a soft sigh, Riku murmured, "…Mint?"

She did not answer.

"You can't do anything," Riku murmured. "You can shoot all your power at it but that fire won't stop."

"Then what do you want me to do? Just stay here and watch it burn?" Mint shrieked, jumping up so fast the Keyblade Master barely had a second to register before the princess gave him a kick of his own. Fortunately for him, his battle instincts had flared. He brought up his Keyblade for protection.

The attack hit the weapon but in the end, he too flew backwards to the side of the ship. It hurt. Hell it hurt _a lot. However, his vision did not waver and he could feel his limbs – that was good. His Keyblade was tugging at his hands furiously, towards Mint, angered (or as angry as a magical weapon could be) at the attack the girl had launched at its silver-haired master._

I'll live.

Riku clenched his jaws as he forced his body up, refusing to give into his rage.

Mint was panting heavily. The sailors around them had backed away, retreating back into the cabins to protect themselves from being kicked as well. Riku sneered at their cowardly act and extended a hand, a spell forming at his lips. He had to stop Mint…before she did any more damage.

"Riku. Wait."

Rue's calm voice broke his concentration and his spell – Riku glared at the boy furiously. Rue stared back steadily, forcing the Keyblade Master into submission. With a firm rein on his rage, the Keyblade Master forced his pride down and nodded once, giving Rue a silent okay. The white-haired boy smiled and walked over to Mint, who was watching her burning kingdom.

"Are you alright now?" Rue began.

"Yeah sure," Mint chuckled bitterly. "Yep…as good as 'alright' goes, I suppose. Sorry about…yeah."

Rue let out a shaky sigh and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Mint."

At least that's over… Riku stared at the fire again. …There's no way nature could have caused something that big. He narrowed his eyes. Damn you Heartless.

Try to kill _his mind, body and soul, Riku did not care. However, the Heartless were sadistic to the point where 'cruel' was too nice to represent the darkness they represented. Not only had they succeeded in getting their message across, they had hurt Mint and had sealed off the easiest route to the Keyhole, where he could depart to the new world. He could've left this world before the Keyhole was unlocked._

Silence came over them and Riku shut out the sounds of the burning, also taking the energy to turn away from the scene. It was already embedded into his mind – there was no need for him to look at it anymore. The memory was tucked away in the deep recess of his brain, settling in with many others. He wanted to claw out his eyes. The Keyblade Master did not want to watch it anymore. Yet he did not turn away – a call from the Heartless was impossible to turn away.

_"Keyblade…"_

Mint spoke. "It's the Heartless right? It's the son-of-bitches that set East Heaven Kingdom on…" A pause, "…fire, right?"

"…Yeah."

_"Keyblade…"_

"I'll make them regret that they even heard of the name, Princess Mint of the East Heaven Kingdom!" Mint vowed. She stomped the deck so hard. The ship rocked once more under the display of Mint's power. "Maya can't be dead," she murmured. "That snake would never die without causing me more grief."

"When we get off at Cacin," Rue suggested, "We'll go looking for Maya."

"I don't need your help to find that witch," Mint protested. "…but…I appreciate that. But don't get in my way."

"Do we ever?" the white-haired boy smiled, looking slightly amused, which Mint scowled to. "We still have about two hours left until we reach Cacin – it'll be best if we all go back and get some sleep."

_"Keyblade…"_

"Not a bad idea," Riku agreed.

Rue turned to the princess. "Mint? What about you?"

"You lazy bums go ahead. I just…want to stay here for a while."

Rue nodded and tugged Riku's arm then trotted down into their cabins.

The Keyblade Master stayed on the deck a little longer, not ready to obey the other boy's unspoken request. It was a wonder why Rue had left without much of a hesitation. Mint had her arms crossed, watching him with a glare, trying to chase him away so that she could mourn a little longer silently, without disturbance and _alone. He was unfazed. The fear within his mind flashed him with images of the girl jumping off the ship, plunging to her death in sorrow. Riku shook his head._

"I'm not going to kill myself, ya know," Mint said dryly.

Startled, he inquired, "How'd you know?"

"Instinct."

Riku smirked. "Right."

"Can I have my alone-time, now?" the princess asked, ignoring his carefully placed bait. "You get plenty of time to sulk off your pain – I think it's only fair if I get mine."

Riku turned away slowly and traced Rue's steps into the cabins.

Inside, he reclaimed his seat in the corner, exchanging glances with Rue, who had taken a lumpy bed as his haven. His cloak settled around him like wings when he sat down, keeping his warm. At the same time, it blended him in with the darkness, like Ansem had…

Shut up.

Despite the huge fire outside, it was very cold. The Keyblade was murmuring again, lulling him back into the abyss of sleep.

Riku closed his emerald orbs tiredly. It had been a long night.

Two more hours…

_"Keyblade…"_

---

Cacin wasn't the kind of city the people of Karona had said when the trio had departed. Kraus had told them that it was a busy, lively city, booming with industry from both East Heaven Kingdom and the West Dragon Kingdom for it rested smack on the border between the rival countries. It was a place where the countries' merchants could trade in peace, the fear of arrest from either side gone as long as they were protected by Cacin's great walls. It was a place where ships full of newcomers were welcomed as they were coaxed into buying things at a ridiculously high price…

Riku saw none of this.

Instead, he saw a ghost city with the signs of shops squeaking noisily in the silent breath of wind. The voices of people were absent from the streets and there was no crowd of people that pushed and pulled, each considering their business more important than the others. Riku did not see merchants. Cacin was empty.

He heard the distant shuffling feet of Mint and Rue, both joining him on solid ground. The ship behind them departed almost immediately, the sailors and their captain were cowards – fleeing the moment the trio had paid their expenses. Riku scowled. To save the world and leave people like them alive…he sometimes believed it wasn't worth it.

Everyone deserves to live… Who am I to judge? I'm just the Keyblade Master.

With the answer as clear as day, Riku continued his look around the ghost-town. The smoke from the East Heaven Kingdom was floating above their heads menacingly but it was only causing discomfort, no real threat to their lives…so ignoring that detail, the Keyblade Master took a step into Cacin. Nothing. No movement of people or the whispers of fear.

Even the Keyblade was silent.

"Where's everyone?" Mint muttered. "This is better not be some kind of sick joke."

"Maybe they evacuated when the fire…" Rue theorized, walking a few more steps into the city of Cacin. An eerie wind blew past them. Riku's emerald eyes darted to his left and right then back to the front.

_//You are the source of all Heartless.//_

Finally, the Keyblade stirred into life, vibrating and rumbling a quiet tone in his mind. It was the noise generated when danger – the Heartless – was too close for comfort. Riku felt his muscles squeeze against each other. He massaged his right arm, in an attempt to relax himself before the battle. His legs would move upon instinct…it was his arm he needed to concentrate on.

Then he heard it.

_"Keyblade…"_

"Heartless," Riku murmured back.

"The little buggers?" Mint sneered, whipping out her rings. "I'm going to enjoy killing them this time."

"Shush," Rue said.

_"Keyblade…"_

The green-eyed youth bent down instinctively, holding his weapon in a firm grip in his hand. Mint held her rings in front of herself protectively, magical energy literally glowing off her while Rue placed the Arc Edge in between his body and anything else in front of him.

_"Come…finally come Keyblade…"_

Slick, black bodies withdrew from the ground, wiggling and twitching. They were laughing again. They danced around Riku, Rue and Mint, moving quickly to trap them as a wolf pack would trap their prey. Yellow eyes burned with lust as their orbs peeled away the light their skin and flesh hid. The demons didn't like human meat – inside the demons' sick minds, Riku knew, to them, only one thing mattered.

The heart.

Riku held the Keyblade with two hands, watching anxiously when the yellow eyes flickered with some kind of odd acknowledgement.

_"Keyblade…"_

A demon took a step forward and Riku took a step back. He felt himself bump into the backs of Mint and Rue, who had backed up as well. The Heartless were closing in on them, drawn by the call of the Keyblade and their hunger for the light of their heart. The green-eyed youth resorted in standing his ground (there were no more options left), not moving save for the light rising and falling of his chest.

Breathe and don't move. his mind commanded him yet again. This is like any other battle. No need to get…nervous. Just _breathe and don't you dare move. Wait until they attack – don't __move._

_"Keyblade…" The Heartless hissed and the Keyblade's hum was silenced to a threatening whirr. _

Riku glared at the demons and their yellow eyes looked back in response, recognizing the Keyblade and slowly recognizing him. They howled in sadistic joy – or true happiness – and Riku flinched. He felt Mint and Rue tense up behind him. Now they were truly trapped, helpless under the obsessively hungry stares of the enemy.

The Keyblade Master breathed in. Then out. Same thing…hack, slash, kill. Easy stuff.

"What are they doing?" Mint whispered furiously, waving at the twitching Heartless. "They're pissing _and freaking me out. Not to mention I'd like to –"_

"Shush," Rue repeated.

"They're not going to attack us," Riku murmured. His muscles relaxed a little bit. Still tense but not to the point where it was _painful._

"Yet," Mint added sardonically.

Riku cocked his head and gave Mint a flat look. She shut up immediately, her fury lingering only as an angry mutter, which was then hushed by Rue. The Keyblade Master watched his opponents with a weary look, careful not to provoke any of them by avoiding direct eye contact or sudden bursts of emotions – he kept himself empty. The Keyblade tugged at his hands, much like it had done on the boat, gently towards the giggling and hissing Heartless, asking in its own way for some action. Riku frowned and the weapon went limp in his hands, silenced.

_"Keyblade…come…called us…"_

They whispered and sniggered. _"Called us…rain…day…since then…called us the Keyblade…Keyblade Master…you CALLED us…" Riku listened in horrid fascination and their voices became a comfortable creature in a distinct corner of his head. He tried to focus with the Keyblade translating bits and pieces of the Heartless language._

_"…Pure Hearted One…you…like Pure Hearted One…Keyblade Master…"_

"Do you know where he is?" Riku asked.

"Hoo…boy," he heard Mint. "He's doing it again."

"Mint."

"Shutting up. Sheesh."

Riku ignored the voices of his companions and focused on the Heartless, the raw strength of determination flowing in his veins. No longer fearing the Heartless, he took a step forward, making the demons shriek and take a step back in fright. They hissed, taking his actions as a challenge – a challenge from the Keyblade…something they never turned down.

They lunged and he felt his companions explode into action.

The green-eyed youth took that time to crouch and launch into a charge, twirling the Keyblade to its side and ripped one of the demons from the ground by the neck, his momentum carrying his feet to the nearest building. The Heartless shrieked in confusion, fear and pain for the Keyblade burned its dark skin. It did little to stop the noise until Riku sandwiched it in between the wall and his weapon.

It just started screaming louder.

_"…burns, burns, burns, burns…!"_

Breathing raggedly, Riku bit out, "Shut up and listen to me."

_"…Keyblade!! …it calls…burns…KEYBLADE!!"_

"Where is he?" he hissed, "Where is this _Pure Hearted One you were talking about two weeks ago? Where is Sora?" He slammed his Keyblade tighter against the throat of the Heartless, growling. The noise of its scream multiplied by two and Riku winced against the mental ringing. He did not, however, let his firm grip on the Heartless weaken. "Answer me!" He was getting impatient. The Heartless refused to do anything but scream. "Where is Sora?"_

_"…burns…pain…KEYBLADE burns!!"_

The Keyblade Master gritted his teeth, fighting for control against the raging fury that threatened to spill over and swallow him. Riku evened out his drawing of air, the rhythmic pace of his breathing making his chest move up then down. Up then down. With burning green eyes, he hissed out, "Where is Sora?"

_"…calls, Keyblade calls, follow…follow the Keyblade's call…burns…"_

Screams of the captive demon before him was growing an edge of panic. Riku smelt its dark body decaying for the Keyblade was like the cross upon a vampire. _"KEYBLADE!! Call of the Keyblade…follow…listen…follow…call…it calls…burns…!!"_

"The call…?" Riku asked, pushing harder. His eyes narrowed. "What call?"

_"…call…the Keyblade…to Keyblade…calls…it calls…listen…!! IT BURNS!!" The shrieks turned more violent. Riku winced and felt his legs weaken under the pressure. He swore._

Slowly but surely, the shrieks of the Heartless turned into a snicker. Yellow eyes were flashing despite its body slowly evaporating into the air as the Keyblade burned into its skin – then Riku felt it. He gritted back a cry as a sharp pain attacked his chest; the demon before him was tugging at his heart, trying to pull out the light and devour it. The Keyblade Master fought its yanking long enough to push the Keyblade further, snapping the neck of his assaulter with all the hatred he felt for the Heartless.

All of the Heartless started to scream.

Riku sneered as the captive Heartless exploded into a black fog, signifying its death.

Good…riddance… he thought, collapsing to his knees, a hand pressing a hand against his chest, doing his best to steady the crazy beating of his heart, the crazy sneer he had worn long since swallowed by the pain. The Keyblade was in his other hand, pulsing and shrieking. It was punishing him for his stupidity…the Heartless…it had been too close…

_"…follow the call…Keyblade Master…"_

Riku's head snapped up. They were leaving. The Heartless were leaving. Fury burning deep within his green orbs, the Keyblade Master hauled himself to his feet, stumbling after the melting Shadows. No…I won't let you go…not this time… He cursed his legs for being so shaky; he cursed himself for being so weak. The Heartless…it had been giving him genuine clues…he couldn't let it go _now…_

Sora was waiting.

Using the Keyblade to grip his balance firmly, Riku started walking, planting his feet firmly on the ground then quickened into a run after the sniggering Heartless.

_"Catch us…play…lets play Keyblade Master…"_

It's a game to them.

"Riku! Goddamn it, Riku! Wait!!"

I can't.

"Riku! Come back!"

Sora…Sora's waiting…

The Heartless snickered. _"…bring you away…push you away…alone…you'll be…Keyblade Master…"_

I don't give a crap.

_"…catch us…the Keyblade calls…"_

He felt himself stumble. He felt himself fall. He heard the Keyblade shriek to protect him and the writhing of the Heartless as they feel victim to his weapon's attacks. Riku couldn't help but smile. He pushed his legs upright. He felt himself running again, the ruthless wind of the upcoming storm whipping his face harshly as if the world was against him.

But the Heartless kept calling.

Riku kept following.

He began to fall into the darkness. To the darkness where he saw ocean blue eyes…smiling at him…

…and he felt himself hit something hard. Darkness flooded into him.

---

Riku jerked awake. He blinked, his vision hazy. He didn't recognize this place – it wasn't his room back in Karona… He groped around for his Keyblade, panic quickly rising within his chest when he couldn't find the weapon… He called for it, even mumbled its name out loud. There no response to his fears except a dull ringing of his voice inside the tiny room.

"You're awake…that's good. Would you like something to eat, Keyblade Master?"

He turned his head to the side to face his caller. "Mint?"

The girl smiled then shook her head. She bowed, her shoulder-length hair flowing around her. Then, as gracefully as she had bent, she rose and faced him again without flaw. "No, Keyblade Master," she said. "My name is Maya."

"Maya?" Riku's eyebrows flew up in surprise. "Mint's sister."

"Yes. I am Queen Maya of the East Heaven Kingdom, younger sister to Princess Mint…" she murmured. "How is my sister?"

"She's fine," he answered. He ran a hand through his hair. "What did you have in mind when you saved me?" He narrowed his eyes. "You obviously know the Keyblade…are you going to try and talk me out of this world like Wylaf did?"

"No," replied Maya. "Why don't I get you something to eat…you had passed out last night…"

Riku's stomach rumbled quietly. "Sure," he nodded. "But why are you doing this?"

"Bearing the Keyblade…" the queen smiled, "…is a great task. I could never find it within my hear to drive you out in a storm great as this…not to mention the Heartless roams the streets for more hearts to devour…"

"What are you trying to say?" Riku snapped, annoyed at her careful evasion. There was _something under those words…something…he did not want to hear yet at the same time, it was something he wanted to hear, something that he was expecting when he had stepped into this world…_

Maya sighed. "The Keyhole is open, Keyblade Master."

"…what?" Riku asked.

Maya said nothing. She turned away and waited.

…well. he thought, blinking. I expected as much…that fire couldn't have been caused by humans or magic… He couldn't help but chuckle, hiding half of his face in a hand. He felt something small and wet damp his glove. I knew it would happen. …then why the hell…

"I'll get you some soup…" Maya said, bowing once more before departing for the kitchen.

Riku withdrew his hand, eyeing the little drop of wetness on his black glove curiously. A tear…I'm still allowed to cry…? He chuckled again. God, you're too nice to a sinner like me.

"Damn it," he swore and tore the glove off. He threw it across the room, hearing it collide with the wall with a loud and satisfying noise. It sounded like a slap. He smirked at his stupidity. I'd do anything…humph…things like this didn't affect me before.

Maya reappeared in the bedroom. She was holding a tray with a bowl on top of it and Riku accepted it gratefully. He was very hungry. "I'm not much of a cook," she blushed. "And I have something that belongs to you…" Maya walked out of the room once more.

Riku attacked his bowl of soup as viciously as he could without looking rude to the queen that returned to his side a minute after.

She was holding something else this time.

"My Keyblade," he murmured. He put the spoon down. His fingers twitched.

"No, Keyblade Master," Maya shook her head. "No. If you touch it, the Heartless will come."

Riku nodded slowly and took the spoon in his hand as a substitute for the weapon. He eyed the Keyblade again. He could feel its pull, its call for him and the slight anger it created towards Maya, who kept it prisoner in her hands. Riku was, to say, surprised that the weapon did not shatter into light and form inside his grip. He guessed it to be magic – some ancient power passed down to the royalty of the East Heaven Kingdom, or something – that held the magical weapon in its place.

"Mint's looking for you," Riku finally said. He lowered his body back onto the bed, cautious for his sore limbs.

Maya smiled softly. "I'm pleased to hear it…"

Riku did not mention Mint's little minute of insanity on the boat to Cacin. He shifted his body to grab a comfortable position before speaking again, "Why did you save me?"

"Because you are the Keyblade Master," Maya answered simply. "I could not let the Heartless take you."

"I can't lock the Keyhole. If anything, I _opened it."_

Maya did not answer.

"I just brought destruction upon your world," Riku whispered. "Aren't you going to say anything? Slap me, scream at me…tell me to leave… Why did you _save me? It would've been more satisfying for you and everyone else if you let me die. The Heartless…"_

"Will not leave, whether you are alive or not," Maya finished. "The Keyhole is open – they will keep coming until this world is destroyed."

"Don't you want revenge or something?" Riku asked bitterly.

"As easy it is to fault you with the appearance of the Heartless…" Maya murmured, "…I shall not." She disregarded his look of shock and went on, "You are not the being that calls them here. It is the Keyblade…this weapon that you wield…is the true caller of the Heartless." Maya smiled. "You give yourself too much credit, Keyblade Master."

His lips twitched with a smile of his own. "Do I now?" He shifted again, trying to face Maya and be comfortable at the same time. He grunted and gave up soon afterwards. He sat up. "…don't you miss Mint?"

"Yes," the queen nodded. "I miss her a lot. She _is my older sister, after all."_

"I can't stay here," he said abruptly.__

"And where do you plan on going?" Maya inquired. She stood up as well. "You are in no condition to travel…let alone face the Heartless." The queen frowned. "I will not let you pass Keyblade Master, until you have fully recovered."

Riku sneered. "How are you going to stop me?"

Maya lifted up a hand, her other firmly holding the hilt of his weapon. "I will not permit you to exit this house," she said. "You are injured, Keyblade Master and if keeping you here, safe, means for me to tie you down to the bed…" Maya gave him a determined look, her feet grounding themselves into the earth. "…so be it."

He growled. Mint and Maya…they both were stubborn as mules. He gritted his teeth in sheer frustration. "You can fight," he said, "But there is no way you can win."

"With you injured to this extent and your Keyblade stripped from you," Maya countered, "I can beat you with one hand." She held one up and pushed him gently back onto the bed. He fell without resistance. There was no point. The queen gave him a smug smile and sat back down on her chair. "The Heartless would tear you apart without mercy."

Riku snarled. "I don't have _time…!!"_

"Yes you do," Maya said. "If this world has time, so do you. It seems to me you do not yet know of the secrets this Keyblade carries. Are you aware of its name? Or what its true potential is?"

"It cuts down Heartless and it translates their language to me," he snapped. "I think that's enough."

"This Keyblade is called the Pretender, Keyblade Master," Maya informed him. "Since we have time…allow me to explain to you what this particular Keyblade does to its master."

***

_EXTRA NOTE (^^;;; I know, you're all probably tired of listening to me but I have a lot of thanking to do!)_

_*starts running towards everyone that has reviewed*_

_Ruaki-san for your encouraging reviews. ^_^ Thank you!!_

_Tornado-san for pointing out my mistakes. ^.^ I appreciate it!_

_Lurial-san and Kaya-san for your wonderfully long and helping reviews! Thank you very much!! ^_^_

_Rosalyn Angel-san for analyzing all the good parts of my fic. ^^ Thank you!_

_MoMo-ChAn-san, Chibi Kitty-san, Skies of Blue-san for your compliments. ^_^ Those drove me on during my writer's block._

_Last but not least, Cooro-sama, my idol! XD She promised to beta me so…after this chapter, it'll get better! ^___^ She wanted to beta this chapter too but I have to go somewhere for the weekends and I don't really want to stretch into a third week. ^^;;;;;; Sorry Cooro-sama!_


	5. Threads of Fate: Part Four

**~*~Kingdom Hearts: Mirror Dance~*~**

By: Dew

_Author's Note: After 'bout six months, I have finally written the fourth chapter! Yay for me! *dodges rotten fruit* I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know I promised two weeks but…*ducks random sharp objects* But I /do/ have a life outside of this fanfic and I was suffering from an evil writer's block! Also, Maya's explanation on the Keyblade is going to be traveled to the next chapter. =P Why? 'Cuz I felt like putting the explanation in a different way than just "blah blah blah". ^^ "__http://www.squaresoft.com/web/games/TOF/" is the official site to Threads of Fate for the people who asked. ^^;;; Sorry for the confusion! It's been a long time since I've written Riku…I hope he's not too OOC…T-T_

_And to Cooro-sama…_

_*bows so low her forehead hits the ground* THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR BETA-ING THIS CHAPTER!!!_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT CLAIM KINGDOM HEARTS. IT BELONGS TO SQUARE AND DISNEY. ONLY THE STORY PLOT BELONGS TO ME. SUE ME AND YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING EXCEPT A PENNY AND THAT'S IF YOU HAPPEN TO BE LUCKY. THREADS OF FATE DO NOT BELONG TO ME EITHER.**

~Chapter Four~

The Heartless were waiting.

They were quite good at it, despite popular beliefs of their impatience. No, that only applied to situations they were sure to come out as the victor. Who made up strategies when their enemies consisted of humans sniveling in fear? All the Heartless had to do was chase the humans down until their legs and lungs gave out, sending them sprawling to the ground. The Heartless took great glee in sucking out the hearts of such humans. Of course, hearts quaking in fear weren't as delicious as the rare pure hearts, but the Heartless were always hungry. They took what they got and pursued for more.

Currently, they were on the look-out for The Pretender's wielder, a human that suffered day and night thanks to them. They wondered…how much torture could this Keyblade Master possibly withstand? A lot, obviously, seeing that despite such pain, the Keyblade Master's heart was strengthening, not weakening. Darkness loomed over it, yes, and perhaps its purity was based on what humans would call obsession, but the Heartless didn't really care. It might not be the type of purity they had been bred to seek and devour, but this "obsession" was as pure as anything got…and hearts like those always tasted so very _good…_

Their usual whisper session began, darkness hissing to each other, each agreeing that this would be a feast they would always remember. It wasn't everyday the Heartless were able to taste the heart of a Keyblade Master. The Heartless giggled, flexing their tiny, deadly claws, while their antennae twitched in anticipation. Oh, they would enjoy this alright. They had the barest amount of lick when one of their comrades had nearly succeeded, and now, they hungered for more.

It was like a drug, this heart swallowing business. Except this drug kept them alive. If they didn't get enough they would die. Hunger was a painful way to go – even more so than dying by the Keyblade. Hunger was suffering. The Keyblade hacked through their bodies in one smooth slash, barely giving them the time to scream. Not that they actually _liked_ being hacked in two – its touch burned their skin – but it was a much favored death in comparison to their ever-lasting hunger. The Keyblade was merciful. The hunger, the lust, was not. The Heartless played these thoughts over and over, eyes glowing with intensity as they thought about the torture that awaited them if they could not pull of this stunt.

Master did not like failure.

_"…fail…" they whispered, shuddering and twitching. __"…we…must…not…"_

Then, as if on cue, a haunting melody drew their attention upwards, towards a roof of a tall building. Upon it was a figure, who had donned themselves within simplistic human attire, the hood of the coat drawn over their face so that the feature visible was the lips, which had been drawn into a tight line. The Keyblade's song quieted when the figure swept a hand by it, the gloved hand grazing it just barely, as if quieting the singing weapon. But the ghostly touch was enough.

No other heart could possess so much light…not even the princesses…

They knew who this was. Not only the figure himself, but they knew the Keyblade's melody as well. Each of the magical weapons was unique, possessing their own song, hum and something that resembled a personality. Each served their respective masters, waiting until the master was worthy enough for the Keyblade's full power. The said event was quite rare. For one thing, no Keyblade Master was skilled enough to even _survive_ so long. Not to mention the Keyblades, unlike the Heartless, were very picky in choosing their masters. It was that very trait that made this particular Keyblade reject The Pretender's wielder.

"Do you know me?" the newcomer murmured.

_"Keyblade!" they screamed back in reply. No longer was their target The Pretender's wielder, but the Oblivion's. __"Pure Hearted One!"_

The tight line that had marred the lips drew into a small smile. "I guess you do. I'm no Riku but I do hope that you miserable little beasts find my heart just as seductive."

Following that, the Keyblade Master produced one hard push with the help of his legs and leaped off the roof, landing softly in the center of the Heartless ranks. His coat fell behind him like grey wings. He looked up dramatically, the semi-friendly smile never leaving his shadowed features. With agonizing slowness, the Keyblade Master straightened and grasped his weapon, bending down into an offensive position, the weapon glowing with faint light.

"Well," he said, "Shall we get started?"

He swung once, and took out two of the Shadows. With their scream of pain, the battle had been ignited.

The Heartless jumped the Keyblade Master, not giving him a place to run – although quite frankly, running away was the last thing the newcomer had in mind. Even in the midst of battle, the smile never left his face, and stood perfectly still for a moment. He then spun, the blade within his gloved hand screaming loudly. The noise repelled the Heartless back to their companions or the surrounding buildings, yellow eyes burning with excitement, even as their brainless heads throbbed mercilessly with pain.

When the shadows recovered from the effects of the Keyblade's shriek, they found the weapon impaled onto the ground while its master had positioned his hands into a strange shape. The lips were moving quickly, concentrated on something the Heartless could not comprehend.

…but this was an opening. The Heartless jumped at their prey once again, hoping that their greater numbers would overpower the Keyblade Master, as well as the ritual he was performing.

"Simba!" the Keyblade Master yelled, brilliant sapphire glints appearing behind the thick wall of shade that hid his face.

In response to the call, the Heartless were – once again – flung back, but by a different source this time around. Before them stood a proud lion, eyes narrowed and growling lowly. The Keyblade Master retrieved his blade from the ground, pulling it out with ease and nodded at his summoned beast.

Simba let out a roar, and pounced on a large group of the flustered Shadows. Through slashing and biting, the great lion rid some of the darkness, too swift for his victims to strike back before their bodies were obliterated into familiar black smog. He trotted back to his summoner, growling at the darkness, his claws scratching at the sidewalk in a silent warning. Finally, he felt the familiar rush of power, and with one nod from the Keyblade Master, the lion drew back and let out his Proud Roar, the attack annihilating the Heartless that had foolishly circled the duo. Simba let out a satisfied snort, sounding suspiciously like a chuckle.

He straightened when he felt hands stroke his mane, purring like the giant cat he was.

"Thank you."

At the softly spoken words, the lion paused to look towards the Keyblade Master once more before his body disappearing into tiny specks of golden light, then floating high up into the skies, the soul of Simba returning to his original world. His duty was done, he had served his summoner – he would wait until the next time the sapphire-eyed Keyblade Master needed him again.

With the Heartless numbers greatly decreased, the Keyblade Master had little trouble cleaning up after his summoned beast, his weapon leading his hands into a rhythmic attack. The blade destroyed one Heartless after another until the survivors retreated, obviously intending to regroup before attacking again. This had been a great loss for the darkness, and an easy victory for the Keyblade.

The hooded Keyblade Master looked to his right, eyeing a building far off in the distance with another smile – the only difference being the sadness that had been non-existent in the battle just a minute before.

"Don't die, Riku," he whispered, hooking the Keyblade to his belt. "It's way too early for you to die."

---

His eyes snapped wide open, darting from right to left numerously. It took him several seconds to calm his out-of-control battle instincts to sit up properly without squeezing the life out of his limbs with his own muscles, which were…very sore. The recent nightmare was screwing up his senses, mixing in reality with his thoughts in the process. From the bits and pieces of the scattered information he had been fed last night, this was definitely the _worst time to have such an internal crisis._

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

The words came to his mouth faster than to his mind, Riku mused with amusement, turning his gaze to Maya, who entered the room holding another tray. She handed it to him and the Keyblade Master took it, knowing the stubborn queen wouldn't leave him be until he had drained the bowl of its contents. Riku wasn't particularly hungry (or so his mind thought) although he was pretty sure his body had different ideas.

I'm going to need my energy anyway.

Scrapping of chair legs made him jump slightly and Riku noted, with slight satisfaction, despite his wounded state, his senses had not dulled. Yet he found it easier to slip into his thoughts and stay there, while Maya's words haunted him – _"This Keyblade is called the Pretender, Keyblade Master" – which only increased the chances of him drifting. He couldn't afford to do that. There were so many things he could not allow himself to do. Riku shoved the spoon into his mouth, barely tasting the soup before swallowing._

"How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"Give it a little more thought," Maya frowned, obviously not convinced by his too-quick answer. "How do you feel?"

"You want my honest-to-goodness answer?" Riku inquired, raising an eyebrow. He leaned back to the wall. "I feel like crap."

Riku did not have to look up to see the worried expression Maya was probably wearing then. He still felt the dull throb, produced by his heart, pulsing against his rib cages, keeping itself alive while it tried to regain the light it had lost when the Heartless had ruthlessly attacked it. He grunted and pushed a hand to stop the pain – or at least crush it into submission so that his mind could focus on the more serious matters, such as trying to pry the location of the Keyhole out of Maya. His injuries could be taken care of _later with Curaga._

Do I have enough _energy_ to cast Curaga? he wondered. With a silent sigh, he concluded, I'll figure that out later.

He also felt the frustration floating from Maya, though he wasn't exactly sure what that frustration was pointed at. But she was still just as easy to read as Mint, except in extreme circumstances where the sisters tended to block all feelings. Such as a burning of a certain kingdom.

Riku clenched the spoon tightly. Was that incident his fault too? Was it one of those crazed actions the Heartless took when they baited him? He wanted to growl, voicing his frustration and anger. However, with Maya in the room, Riku preferred to keep his thoughts strictly _inside_ his head. Maybe, when he got away from the queen, he could hunt down some Heartless and kill them just for the hell of it.

His hand shot out automatically when he felt alien warmth near his forehead. He grasped Maya's wrist securely, preventing her from touching unprotected skin. Riku gave her a glare.

"Don't touch me," he said.

"I apologize," Maya answered, looking ashamed as she sat back down. "I was just trying to check your fever."

"Hn," Riku grunted, pushing the tray away from him. "I don't need or _want your sympathy."_

The queen opened her mouth, obviously willing to snap back, before Riku held up a hand to cut her off, and she settled down, giving him a confused look afterwards. She said nothing, and merely waited for him to finish whatever he was doing – which was trying to figure out which direction he had heard his name from. Riku frowned, and stood from the bed to get a better look out the window.

Nothing.

He shook his head, muttering something underneath his breath about going insane and reclaimed his seat on the bed (careful not to hit the tray), and drew a knee to his chest, securing it by wrapping an arm around it. Maya was staring out the window as well, obviously trying to figure out what he had been disturbed by. When she frowned, Riku's only deepened, knowing that she too has been eluded by whatever that had called him some time before. Had it been the Heartless?

No. It couldn't be. For one thing, the Heartless only knew of his location when the Keyblade lured them to him, and presently, his Keyblade was no where to be seen, hidden from him by Maya while Riku had taken a nap to escape the head-throbbing fever. Keyblade Master or not, he got sick nonetheless, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised. He hadn't suffered from a natural disease in well over nine months. Then again, he wasn't so careless back then. However, in retrospect, he didn't have a solid clue to Sora's whereabouts either.

He missed his Keyblade.

It had been his only companion through his search, and frankly, he felt empty now that the queen had ruthlessly torn it away from him. He could still hear it humming, calling him like he subconsciously called _it – Keyblade and Keyblade Master…they were two of the same being. Or, that's what Riku theorized. It seemed accurate, and it had three years worth of proof. The Heartless had never attacked when the Keyblade – now dubbed The Pretender – and he had been separated, either by sleep or something else._

Like now.

"How long will you keep me here?" he growled.

"As long as I possibly can," Maya answered. "You are not well. It is not wise to fight the Heartless in your condition."

"Even if your world is destroyed while I'm _recovering_?" Riku snapped, adding a sarcastic edge to the last word.

Not that there's a one hundred percent chance that the world is going to be _saved even __if I get out…_

"It is a risk I am willing to take," she said firmly, getting up to stand in the doorway. "It is my duty."

Riku's lips drew up into a crude smile. "I'm not part of your kingdom. Hell, I'm not even from your _world_. Why are you going out of your way to prove something that just can't be true?"

"Because you will not."

"What does _that_ mean?" he asked, scowling.

"Why do you always fault yourself?" Maya asked back. "Do you truly believe that the worlds were destroyed because of _you_? Such selfishness, Keyblade Master. Even after the much explanation of the origin of The Pretender _and_ the other Keyblades, you _still_ believe that it had been _your_ fault that the worlds were destroyed because of you?" She shook her head. "I have never heard of such nonsense."

_That snapped something in him._

His green eyes flashed, and from his hand, a ball of bright fire exploded towards Maya, only to miss her by a few inches. She seemed a bit shaken at his violent rage but stood her ground, not even taking a step back. Riku panted, raising a hand to his face to cover his insane smile.

"Nonsense? You call it _nonsense_?" he murmured, "_You're not the one that had to watch people disappear into the darkness, being _swallowed_ by it, and when you think that you're going to die with them and pay for your crimes, you wake up in yet _another_ world, still alive. It's not too long before __that world is destroyed too."_

He lifted the hand away from his face, blinking when he found it rather sticky and wet.

One look at Maya's face told him all he need to know.

I'm crying. Why?

"I don't know why I'm telling you all this," Riku growled, wiping away the remains of his weakness in a furious rub. "You won't understand anyway."

The Keyblade Master searched the floor near the western wall. He had thrown the other glove in his moment of frustration – this was before his heart-to-heart chat with Maya, even _if_ it had ended up being one-sided – and once he located it, he walked towards it with deliberate slowness, and retrieved the glove from the floor.

He inspected it long and hard, searching for the stain that his ill-timed tear had probably made. When he found no such mark, he nodded in satisfaction and slipped it on, taking a minute or two adjust to its cooler temperature.

"Who blames you?" Maya rasped. "Who blames you for the crimes you did not commit?"

"People that trusted me." There was no point in trying to convince Maya that the destruction of the other worlds _had_ been his fault. She was stubborn, almost as much as he was. This was getting no where – he might as well cave. "People you will never meet," Riku whispered.

Maya opened her mouth, and the silver-haired youth awaited the sharp remark on his self-loathing ways. But the queen surprised him by closing it and remaining silent. There was an odd silence, and slowly, Riku felt his anger being ebbed away by his weariness. He ran a hand through his hair, still looking for the reaction the queen would make against his undoubtedly selfish behavior.

Oh, he knew he was selfish. He knew that when he had discarded Mickey's pleading for him to stay. To wait for Sora and to trust the brunette. Perhaps the king had already left Kingdom Hearts, and had, perhaps, already rejoined his friends and family in his home world.

Three years _is_ a long time.

He had never realized it before. The war with Ansem couldn't have possibly taken more than a couple of months – a year at most. Traveling through different worlds had a strange effect on the way you looked at time. Yet Riku had measured the years by actually _counting_ them. There had been nothing else to do than sulk. Just about anything beat sulking.

"…I will not stop you."

Maya had finally given up, Riku mused, the bitter victory flooding into him. She stepped back from the doorway, her hands hanging limply by her side. "I _can not stop you," she sighed. "Your Keyblade is by the backdoor. The Keyhole is located within the temple in the center of my kingdom. You will have little trouble finding it."_

Riku nodded.

The queen produced a flask of blue liquid – which Riku promptly scowled at – and pressed it gently into his hands, giving him a pleading look. "I understand it does not taste very good, but it will heal most of your wounds. If you will not stay longer, please, at least take this."

Heaving out a sigh, the Keyblade Master drank the potion, fighting back the reflexive gag as his taste buds rejected the medicine viciously. He forced it down his throat and felt it settle in his stomach, mixing in with the soup he had eaten before. The only good side he saw in this ordeal was the fact that the pain irritating his heart had dulled, which, Riku guessed, was something to be grateful for.

Riku was well by the backdoor when Maya's voice stopped him…again.

"Keyblade Master."

He turned. "What?"

"Will you promise me something?"

His expression darkened. "Depends."

"Fair enough." Maya closed her eyes briefly and said, "Once you have finished your task, please return here. There is something I wish to give you."

Riku frowned, "You put too much faith in me."

---

Running wasn't, in any way, difficult. It was simple – put one foot after another. It was the mimic of walking, only running was a bit more faster and it got unfortunate souls out of tight situations. However, running didn't always work in sticky messes Riku _always _managed to get himself into. Like now, when the sky decided that now was the best time to bawl its eyes out. Riku felt rain roll down the side of his face, even as the hood of his cloak protected him.

How unlucky. It _just_ had to start raining while was he looking for that temple. This was all too much like those sickly dramatic books of stereotyped heroes he had read about back on Destiny Island.

Why the _hell_ the rain had to start now, he wondered. Did the Gods doubt his ability to lock a Keyhole like he was? Were they shedding their tears for their world while they were still able? Riku snorted at his thoughts and, upon locating a roofed house, he pressed himself closely to the wall, taking a moment to take a breather. This was stupid. He felt like a drowned _rat_.

Even with the aid of Maya's potion, his heart was still throbbing uncomfortably, almost to the point where he was willing to rip the organ out then tear it into little parts to stop the uncomfortable throbbing.

And the smallest slip of feet made the pain worse.

He had been very much aware when he stumbled or when his pace had slowed to give pounding heart some time to recover, because he really didn't feel like running when he could hardly feel his _hands_. His heart was having a difficult time pumping blood around his body, and Riku was fairly slender. His heart never had any trouble before. In the end, this could only mean that his heart was still trying to recover. 

_Trying being the magic word._

He hated potions. They were disgusting to boot and they made him feel like barfing was the most wonderful experience anyone could _ever experience. But, what he would give to feel that comforting healing it provided. Thanks to this irking weakness his heart had spawned, Riku had found himself counting on his _instincts_ more than his mind to get him through the streets without running into anything._

Pressing a hand to his chest, Riku snorted. That would be embarrassing.

His instincts were the only things he could count on right now, seeing that his mind drifted and kept complaining about things he would not be able to change – even if he _wanted _to. The green-eyed youth brushed a bang away from his face in annoyance. How useless.

He shivered as some rain managed to reach the back of his neck, where it was still quite warm and dry, and the unwanted cold accompanying it making his knees go weak and lose balance in the process. With a colorful string of curses, he pushed off the wall and started on his way once more. Time was something he could not afford to waste as it was the one thing this world (and he) could not possibly have.

Riku knew he should be quite thankful. There hadn't been a Heartless attack since the beginning of his run. There wasn't the sea of Heartless he had been expecting. Someone else had been here before he had, and had obviously made short work with the bastards from hell. If he ever met this mystery fighter, Riku swore to God he was going to grovel before them and say 'thank you' over and over until his voice box gave out.

Figuratively speaking, of course.

He didn't know why the hell he was so goddamned angry either. His emotions had been a mystery ever since he had thrown his fit at Maya. No…this started when he had listened to Maya's explanation on the Keyblades and The Pretender. Riku shook his head to clear his mind of the thoughts and in hopes of dislodging some stubborn wetness from his hair…

Only to have the locks soaked all over again in less than a second.

…just…great. I'm wet, I'm tired and I can't find the stupid temple. How unlucky could you possibly get?

He didn't know why he was so irritated. In the worlds before this one, he hadn't cared whether or not he had reached the Keyhole in time. Because he knew, as well as anybody else did (at that point), that whatever he did wasn't going to save the dying world. Riku tried, tried his very best, in fact, to reach the Keyhole before the Heartless devoured this world. But…even when he had stood before the Keyhole, and no matter how hard he concentrated, his Keyblade refused to lock the world. It wasn't too far until the world was sucked into a large black void that usually hung in the middle of the sky.

Catching his breath at last, Riku kept close to the buildings, noting that running around blind wasn't going to help him find the temple. Maya had said the middle of the kingdom, which meant, if he went in one direction…he was going to end up at the temple.

So. Which way? North, south, east or west?

Riku sighed. Getting pissed isn't going to help. Alright. Keyblade, tell me where.

The Pretender vibrated from his hand, jerking him towards an unknown place up ahead, humming comfortingly inside his mind. It was trying to calm him, trying to make him think rationally. Muttering something about killing the bloody entity that made the bloody rain, Riku started off in his quick walking pace, heading in the direction his Keyblade pointed to, hoping that his weapon would not be so cruel as to lie to him about such…important matters.

He didn't know why he was feeling so rushed.

He didn't know why he was feeling so…lost. Riku didn't want to watch the same sequence (of the one that destroyed the world) again. Or at least, he didn't want to witness it happening to _this_ world. There was no real reason to it…it was more like…like…basic human kindness, something people could not explain. Rue, Mint and Maya had all been generous, each providing their own way of comfort to his troubled mind…maybe Riku merely wanted a way to offer something back for their support. What better way than to save their dying world?

Riku had never shouldered something so big as _saving the world before. Others had done it for him. This was, quite truthfully, the first time he had decided to do this on his own without another's influence. Bluntly put, he had never tried playing hero before. But the feeling drove him on through this crappy weather, so it couldn't be all __that bad._

And a debt was a debt. Not that any of them would remember once they plunged into the depths of darkness…but still…

…I think…I think I _want_ to do this.

He idly wondered where Rue and Mint were…he hadn't _meant to ditch them, but it was better like this in the end. He also wondered if the redhead princess found her sister yet… _

Riku shrugged to answer his odd questions and continued his path towards the temple, all the while looking out for any kind of danger. As if on cue, the Keyblade shrieked, and the youth whirled to come face-to-face with a group of Heartless. His muscles tensed and mind sharpened, getting him ready for the upcoming battle until he noticed that they weren't exactly moving. Actually, they looked lost.

_"Keyblade…Keyblade Master…" they whispered. One of them lifted a tiny clawed hand towards him, yellow eyes dimmed._

Riku frowned.

_"Keyblade…Keyblade…"_

…what…?

_"…run…Keyblade Master…run…listen…"_

Riku jumped back when one of them collapsed, exploding into black smog, lifting into the night air, soon to disappear. His eyes widened, and Riku fumbled for his Keyblade when the Heartless took a step closer. When he did, the demons staggered back, eyeing the weapon with weariness.

_"Keyblade Master…Pure Hearted One…calls…or…called…here…like us…?"_

_"It calls…"_

_"…can not…he can not hear it…"_

_"We hurt…"_

_"It hurt…"_

_"Keyblade…"_

_"Calls us…"_

_"…listen…"_

_"Pure Hearted One…"_

_"Keyblade …"_

_"THEY WERE HERE!!" they shrieked. _"THEY CALLED, CALLED, AND HURT! WE WERE HURT!!"__

Frightened and in a daze, the Keyblade Master did what he could think of in the bizarre moment:

He ran, and ran _fast_. Away from the dying Heartless, and their fading screams, translated vividly by the Pretender in his hands. What had gotten into those Heartless? They hadn't even made a move to attack him, and they were dying by some unknown cause. Didn't they want to kill him? Didn't they want to devour his heart? Why weren't they challenging the Keyblade's power as they _usually_ did? The Heartless had acted almost human.

Riku stumbled once or twice, and felt his heart jump to his throat, to his stomach and back to his chest, all the while thumping harshly against his rib cages. His breath caught and with one final slip, Riku was sent to the floor, skidding on the wet, pebbled road.

What happened back there?

Followed by:

Why the hell am I so scared?

_//Is this the answer you've been looking for?//_

At the return of the unforgettable whisper of the voice, Riku glanced up, wiping mud from his face to get a better look. He squinted and stood, breath coming out in broken exhales. This was the temple. Riku walked a little bit closer to the structure, paying close attention to his Keyblade.

It was not responding. The Keyhole was within.

He tossed a glance backwards, wondering if the Heartless had gathered up enough nerves to chase him. When nothing appeared, Riku wobbled into the temple, and relished its dry atmosphere. Even as he was so _close to the Keyhole, he couldn't help but think back to the Heartless, trying to figure out why they had been so un-Heartless-like. He shook his head again, but this time, it was to clear it. There was no point in worrying about things that would ultimately _help_ him, he decided, taking more steps into the building, in search of the Keyhole, and noticing that this place was not scorched._

Not like the other houses of East Heaven Kingdom.

What's going on…?

_//Is this the answer you've been looking for?//_

Riku locked his eyes on the shimmering shape before him. Taking a deep breath, he lifted The Pretender and aimed it directly at the Keyhole.

Please, please, please, please…don't let me fail. Not again…


	6. Threads of Fate: Part Five

**~*~Kingdom Hearts: Mirror Dance~*~**

By: Dew

_ Author's Notes: Eh…I'm not very satisfied with this chapter. But, if I keep it in my computer any longer, it'll rot and I'll forget about it completely. *sweatdrop* I did some editing. Some of the bits in this chapter were written…way before I wrote some of the other parts. Therefore, the writing style _might _vary from part to part. _;; Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter…its angst relief! Which means…Riku might be OOC…_

_ I apologize for this and the general crudness of this chapter beforehand. *hangs head in shame* As for Deuce...he is…a semi-OC. You know…not really, but sort if _ is_…kind of thing._

** Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kingdom Hearts is copyrighted to Disney and Squaresoft. Threads of Fate is copyrighted to Squaresoft. This is solely written for entertainment.**

~Chapter Five~

"Maya!"

The queen of East Heaven Kingdom turned just in time to catch her older sister's tackle-hug, barely keeping herself upright from the forceful embrace. Startled by the sudden display of affection by her usually-hostile sister, Maya could only bring herself to hug back (a bit awkwardly), blinking away the tears of joy of seeing Mint again. She locked eyes with Rue briefly that stood behind them – as a silent greeting – before Mint launched into a panicked state of something in between sobbing and screaming incoherent words of relief. Maya barely had the time to register everything before Mint pulled away.

Though it was hardly the time to think of such trivial matters, Maya couldn't help but note, with a slight exasperation, that she was extremely _wet _via Mint's own clothes (which were drenched head to toe). This struck a far kinder question into her mind – had her sister been walking through that horrible rain the night she had found the Keyblade Master? Maya reprimanded herself for her simple-mindedness in such a severe situation; the queen kept quiet, deciding to inquire later, when they were dried off and a bit more stable.

Emotionally, at least.

This includes the Keyblade Master. her mind added. Maya took a brief glance over her shoulder, the path to the temple.

"You're alive!" Mint cried, trying desperately to wipe her tears away. It didn't seem too successful. Instead, the ex-princess settled with another quick, but meaningful hug. "Oh God, oh God, oh God…I thought I lost you, you _snake!_"

Maya chuckled, flicking a strand of hair from her shoulder. "I am the queen of East Heaven Kingdom, sister to the infamous adventurer Mint. Of _course_, I am alive."

Her sibling nodded fiercely, grasping her hand tightly. "Right! You're too annoying to be _burnt_ to death. But…oh _God_…" Mint smiled bitterly. "I really thought I lost you for good…but what about Pops? Father?"

The queen lowered her eyes. By now the duo – her sister and Rue, she meant – should know of the word she was about to utter.

"Heartless," she murmured, flicking her gaze upward to catch the shadowing of Rue's expression. Her sister had a more outward response. There was a solid minute of quiet cussing, and the threat of new tears. However, Maya noticed that her sister did not cry again, only nodding firmly and offering their dead loved-ones a moment of silence by lowering her head then closing her eyes. The queen was impressed.

Had Mint shown these qualities before the events of Dewprism, Maya would not have minded in giving up the throne for her sister. She now saw a stable young woman, fiery but intelligent, a sickly comparison to the immature…well, _brat_, that had made the lives of those in court miserable as miserable went. Alas, Maya knew the crown would never be accepted. Mint was an adventurer. The spirits of such vagabonds were not easily cooed into permanent residence in any town – they hungered for the thrill and excitement. Maya couldn't fathom what that hunger could feel like.

Just as I can not _begin _to fathom the hunger of the Heartless.

Maya fought the shiver that crawled down her spine.

"Follow me," she murmured. "There is a house not too far from here…we can talk inside."

Maya turned and led the duo back to the house, which had felt painfully empty after the Keyblade Master's departure. The queen had more or less enjoyed the emerald eyed youth's company, even if he had been downright rude when she had tried to help him lift those heavy weights off his shoulders. It was puzzling why the Keyblade Master had refused so violently to admit that the destruction of the previous worlds he had roamed was not his fault, but the fault of the Heartless. Was there a deeper story than the one she had gathered from his mumblings from his restless sleep?

Of course there was.

There always was, in seemed.

Keyblade Masters were notorious for the burden they wore, after all. Most didn't live long enough to travel to a distant world like theirs. From what the Aeons had written within their documents, the Keyblade Masters that _had_ set foot upon their world – 'Destiny Lake' was their world's name – the wielders were bordering the line that signaled the separation of the sane from the _in_sane.

The Pretender's wielder was slightly different though. He had seemed as sane as anybody got, though ruthlessly tortured. Maya had not felt a trace of insanity while they had been talking, even if he was so prone to violence. That had disturbed her somewhat, but not enough to file him as crazy. The queen opened the door to the house and walked in, switching on the light as she did so.

"…at least it's cozy," Mint muttered.

"It serves its purpose."

Her sister raised an eyebrow. "How?" she challenged.

"It hides me from the Heartless," Maya answered, not at all surprised by her sister's distaste for the little cabin.

Mint made a 'o' motion with her lips, nodding afterwards.

Rue looked around with a different type of curiosity. "How come this place isn't burnt down like the rest?" he asked.

"Magic," Maya answered, smiling. "This is a temporary residence for the royal family if we are, in any way, threatened by an outside source."

Mint collapsed into a chair. "What do we do?" she asked, poking idly at an uneven board of the square-shaped table. "The kingdom's destroyed beyond repair, and everyone seems to be…well, _dead_."

"We can figure that out later," the queen reassured, claiming a chair as well. "Once the Keyblade Master locks the Keyhole."

"Riku?" Mint blinked. She snorted. "What can _ he _do?"

Maya gave her a funny look.

"Riku," Rue repeated slowly, "The Keyblade Master."

"Ah. His name is 'Riku' then."

"You know him?" Mint asked, showering her sister with her full attention.

"Yes," the queen nodded, looking thoughtful. "Though he never mentioned his name once during our exchange."

Mint snorted.

"Mint," Rue snapped, his warning clear.

"Sorry," she said automatically. "But even _ you_ were becoming sick and tired of his sulking, weren't you?" Mint stared up at her traveling companion, who, noticing the lack of other chairs, settled in by leaning against a wall, his Arc Edge resting comfortably beside him.

"…he seems to have a good reason to sulk," Rue murmured.

"Yeah, you would know, eh?" Mint sighed, grunting out another apology under the irritated glare of Rue. "Alright, fine. That was a bit mean. I just don't see what the hell he knows that'll well…you know, sulk as if there's no tomorrow. No, _don't _interrupt me! You know I'm right! I swear, that boy needs to be kicked in the head."

"Some people…" Rue trailed off, straining for the correct words.

Mint waved it off, understanding her partner's unspoken explanation. "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

"Do you?"

"Don't start," Mint threatening. The ex-princess turned to her sibling. "Maya…" she began, leaning. "Do you _really_ think Riku can save us? He doesn't really look like a hero to me."

"Neither did you," Maya answered, "During the days of the Dewprism."

"Hey!" Mint slammed a hand down onto the table in disagreement, only to yelp and draw it back to her body, whimpering in pain. Just as quickly, though, Mint jumped to her feet, unleashing her rings and pointing it right at Maya's face. This happened so quickly Maya had just enough time to blink once. There was a soft laughter from Mint's side, and promptly, one of Mint's magical rings was chucked at Rue's head, which, upon impact, produced a small 'ow' from the boy. Gloating for a minute or so, Mint turned back to her sister. "I _so_ look like a superhero!"

"Superhero?" Rue snickered. Pursued by another, "Ow!" when Mint threw her remaining ring at his head.

"Yeah superhero, you ass," Mint snapped, running over to retrieve the weapons. "I saved you how many times?" She waved her rings threatening.

Rue chose – wisely – to keep his silence and look away.

Maya laughed quietly and shook her head. "Sister, if you helped to save the world, I have no doubt in my mind that the Keyblade Master is more than able."

"How long did he stay with you?" Rue questioned, lacing Mint with an evil eye.

Mint merely stuck her tongue out at him, looking smug.

Maya tapped a thoughtful finger on the table, willing to seem ignorant at the two's childish exchange. "Not to long. About a day or so. I found him during the storm."

"Just like him," the ex-princess grinned wryly. "See, without us, Riku can't go anywhere without sulking, or getting himself hurt. Damn him for abandoning us like that! How did we get stuck with him again?"

"He saved our lives?" the white-haired boy inquired, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Rue?" Maya called.

He opened his eyes tiredly. "Yes?"

The queen smiled softly and pointed to a door. "That would lead you to the bedroom. It may not be as fancy as an inn's, but the bed is quite comfortable."

"Thank you," Rue nodded, sluggishly pushing off the wall. Fetching the Arc Edge from where it rested beside him, Rue walked out of the kitchen, heading straight for the bed Maya had mentioned. He was tired – it was no surprise, seeing that he had spent the majority of the day fighting. As far as he knew, Mint had suffered the same fate, but she possessed raw energy that kept redhead bouncing no matter what the circumstances. Not to mention she probably would like to chat with her thought-to-be-dead sibling one-on-one.

In contrast to his partner, he, himself, had no extra energy, and his so call 'siblings' were probably sleeping within temples throughout the world – save two. Ruenis was with Claire, and his other brother…Rue yawned, telling himself that it was a bit too late to think about Ruecian right now.

Once Rue departed for the bedroom, the chatty atmosphere all but disappeared. Mint scratched her head, at a complete loss. She was never really good at handling silence. That was Rue and Riku's department. Mint usually brightened things up, not brought them down. She had never been skilled at sulking. Not that she _wanted_ to be like Riku or Rue, thank you very much.

Those two were downright _depressing_.

Rue had gotten better over the years, finding Claire and all. Perhaps Mint could drag him to a carnival or something one of these days…

But Riku…

In Mint's head, a Riku that didn't sulk wasn't quite Riku. Sulking came _naturally_ with the boy. There was no real logic but the fact that after two weeks of looking for this Keyhole, the image of the sulking Riku had been drilled into her mind. At least he managed to pull those annoying smirks onto his face once in a while. The crude sense of humor…Mint bristled.

Pushing those thoughts away, she began uneasily, "Well…so…uh, now what?"

"We wait," Maya said simply. "The Keyblade Master will not fail."

---

Riku's green eyes flashed with fury.

The Pretender was not responding. He had been standing in front of the Keyhole with it for God knew _how_ long, doing everything Maya told him to…and it was not responding. Like always.

The Keyblade Master was numb for a while, emotions clashing wildly against each other inside his chest, fighting for control. Everything was hazy, and finally, when rage won out, he let out a furious, helpless scream, and hurled the Keyblade across the temple. Ironically, it the Keyhole the Keyblade had collided with, and it fell heavily onto the floor, no longer looking like the blade the Heartless feared, but a piece of _ junk_ he could definitely do without.

This was just not fair.

His duty, the thing he must accomplish as the Keyblade Master, was laid out plainly before him, and finding that such an easy task was impossible wasn't the most positive thought in the world. His fists clenched tightly beside him, ready to draw blood if necessary. Physical pain could snap him out of whatever angry daze he got into, and from the look of things, spilling his own blood seemed inevitable. He wanted to die. Curl up someplace warm first and die.

It seemed a whole lot better than standing here like an idiot, glaring as hard as he could to a lifeless weapon that just couldn't do the simplest thing of locking _that goddamned Keyhole_. Needless to say, Riku was very, very _pissed_. He wanted desperately to kill something – mainly himself. No, he wasn't suicidal, but that didn't mean he didn't fancy death time to time – and since there seemed to be a strange shortage of snickering bastards from hell – or, simply put, the Heartless – Riku was stuck the way he was: tired, helpless, and angry. He had nothing to kill, and his Keyblade was ignoring his orders to save this stupid world. Mint, Rue, and Maya were all counting on him.

Why had they entrusted him with the impossible?

Did he even _want_ to save this world?

Well, my opinion, or their trust…they don't matter…not one _bit_…because in the end…my stupid Keyblade won't lock that Keyhole…everything…everything is going to die…damn you, damn you, _damn you_… he swore, not even realizing that his fingernails had pierced his palm. Sora did it! Why can't I?

Maybe because Sora was the Keyblade Master. Maybe because he wasn't the true bearer after all (despite all other facts). All evidence seemed to be pointing in that direction anyway. His friend was the one that possessed the pure heart, and with the ability to save worlds. Sora was able to become a hero.

Riku?

He just seemed to be the Grim Reaper, taking everything he touched to the depths of hell. He couldn't lock Keyholes, he caused trouble to everyone he met, and he was just a wannabe, chasing after a dream that couldn't _possibly_ be accomplished, at least…not by his hands. He hung his head, a bitter, low chuckle escaping him.

Wasn't this just great?

The sky thundered, and the rain drops became heavier against the temple's roof. Riku collapsed to his knees, forcing the tears back. The rain, the thunder, and the whole goddamned storm were bringing back unwanted memories.

First…it's that horrible storm. Then, a black hole is going to form in the sky. A huge Heartless is going to appear. I'm going to battle it, get sucked into that black thing, and wake up in another world…

"Damn it all!" he shrieked, pounding at the floor. "Why can't I do it?! What is it that I don't have?! Tell me!"

---

"…whoa…is the great Keyblade Master is _ crying_…?_"_

Startled, Riku stood up abruptly, wiping the remains of his weakness from his face, and whirled around. When had he passed out? And how long? He quickly checked outside and let out a relieved – regretful? – sigh. Not too long, that's for sure. The storm had neither gotten better nor worse.

Pressed against a pillar was a foreigner, the hood of his coat drawn over his face, effectively keeping Riku from figuring out this stranger's identity. He caught sight of a lock of brown hair, and a pair of gleaming sapphire gems behind the wall of shadow, but that was all the details he could see. Curious, he eyed the figure harder, wanting to know more things about this stranger. By the way his newly acquired companion held himself; Riku felt it was safe to say that this was no ordinary man (or boy). The weapon that hung at his belt did more than enough to prove his suspicion. Emerald eyes widened, and Riku didn't (or couldn't) stop his jaw from slacking open.

The Oblivion…

"Heya," the stranger smiled.

"…Sora…?" Riku tried, hope rising to his throat.

The stranger's smile lifted into a sad grin. "Nope. Sorry. No Sora."

He frowned. "But The Oblivion…"

"…was the weapon that belonged to a Keyblade Master named Sora," the stranger finished smoothly. He waved as a greeting, the grin never leaving his mouth. "My name is Deuce. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine," he answered dryly. If this boy wasn't Sora…and he possessed Sora's Keyblade…as much as he hated it, Riku couldn't help but jump to conclusions. The said thoughts made his stomach clench in worry, but he kept his face carefully neutral, weary of any tricks this newcomer might pull. He called The Pretender without a second thought.

The weapon materialized in his hands, and was starting to hum again. Riku stared down at it in anger once, and then returned his gaze back to this 'Deuce'. The youth glared at the hooded figure, the thoughts that had made his stomach lurch and churn in anxiety warping into fierce accusations. He couldn't keep his emerald gaze off the newcomer's Keyblade…_Sora's_ Keyblade…all the while worry and anger clashed and spun into a whole new emotion, threatening to drive him completely insane with its intensity. There was no doubt inside him. That Keyblade, that midnight-colored brother-blade of his Pretender, was, without a doubt, The Oblivion. The way his own blade was singing a little louder – as if communicating – didn't exactly go against his suspicions.

This bastard _knew_ something. Riku was going to found out _what_, even if he had to _beat_ it out of him. Spreading his feet apart for better balance for the battle-to-come, Riku growled, "Where's Sora?"

"Nuh-uh! That would be telling!" Deuce grinned wickedly.

Hn. he snorted. However, upon the surface, he only frowned, signaling his confusion.

"I don't tell secrets."

"Why the hell not?" Riku snapped immediately.

Even if the only thing the green-eyed boy could see was Deuce's mouth, it was easy enough to tell that the brat was wearing a flat, 'are-you-stupid' look. At the same time, however, he seemed almost delighted Riku had taken that bold – but stupid – step into this childish bickering.

Riku almost wanted to smile.

Almost.

This reminded him of the playful bickering he and Sora had shared back on Destiny Island. Then again, everything _fun_ related back to the time with his best friend, so he wasn't all that shocked at that thought but…the fact that the mood that settled in between them…it was so…so…_familiar…_

He had limited himself to feel only a portion of regular humans' emotions, those being: anger, sorrow, guilt and sometimes, when he was feeling shameless, a tiny bit of subtle happiness. He had done a lot of sulking, thinking every move over, fearing that the choice he was making was as key as the one he had made so _carelessly_ in the days of Ansem – when Maleficent (that manipulative…Riku stopped. He could write an entire essay full of bad mouthing the witch) had cooed him into joining the darkness. Against light…against Kairi…and of course, against Sora, forcing him to believe that his sapphire-eyed friend had betrayed him for those useless _animals_.

How stupid was I back then?

"It would ruin the suspense, stupid," Deuce said.

An eyebrow twitched in irritation. Riku glared, even if his instincts told him to smile. What the hell?

"Bastard," he said simply.

Deuce pouted in response. "You're mean."

"Where's Sora?" he demanded again. "And how did you get The Oblivion?"

"Somewhere, and somehow," the newcomer said, eluding both his questions. Deuce clicked his tongue, as if thinking something over. Then, instead of the elaboration of the answer Riku had been hoping for…though he wasn't very sure _why_…it was pretty obvious that Deuce was hell bent on keeping the damn secret safe. Likewise, all Deuce said was, "You're so stiff! But after all I've seen, I can't really say I'm surprised. I mean, poor you, life's been tough, huh?"

He was confused, and therefore, he scowled. "What are you talking about?"

The hooded boy let out a sudden chuckle. "Are you ever scary. Lighten up a little. It'll add years to your life."

"I don't take suggestions to suspicious characters like you," Riku snarled.

"Tch, well _fine_ then," snapped Deuce, obviously not willing to take all the verbal abuse Riku was putting him under. "Die early! See if _I_ care!"

"I'll do just that," Riku said. At the rate his life was spinning, he would live an _incredibly _short life indeed. He took a warning step forward. "Tell me where Sora is."

"You're so stupid," Deuce snorted back, not at all intimidated by Riku's silent threat. He crossed his arms to further communicate his defiance. "Didn't I tell you I would never tell? Especially not to you! Um, well. Not yet, I guess." He scratched his head, as if conversing with himself. "Yeah. Not yet."

The Keyblade Master released something akin to a growl. "Fine," he gritted out. He bent his knees and brought his Keyblade in front of him, green eyes fluttering shut just slightly. His lips drew into a tight line, and all his muscles tensed, sensing the coming of a battle. Three years of hardships came in handy time-to-time. "I'll _beat_ it out of you."

"I'd like to see you try," Deuce murmured, also bending his knees. The Oblivion was quickly unhooked and held in both hands, moving up and down in his hands to keep his body relaxed. "You never succeeded before."

Deuce suddenly charged, letting out a loud battle cry as he swung the black Keyblade. Riku lashed out as well, blocking the attack with some difficulty – he knew he should concentrating on the fight, not on the odd words his enemy had just spoken…but that was easier said than done. The Heartless had demonstrated that being even a little bit distracted in a battle could be the edge his opponent needed to overpower him. With a battle cry of his own, Riku pushed Deuce back, his hands moving into a familiar pattern, letting the weapon guide his movements.

Startled, The Oblivion's new wielder leaped, landing softly behind him.

But that was not enough.

"Whoa!" Deuce cried as Riku spun just as quickly to counter Deuce's jump. This time, The Pretender hacked a little of the brat's coat, sending the piece of fabric to the ground. Following that, he lunged, and the youth managed to pierce actual skin.

But this attack had left him open.

Riku hissed as something hit him _hard_ at the side, forcing him to draw back to clutch his newly formed bruise. He hadn't been hit with the Keyblade in three years. The Keyblade Master had forgotten how _painful _that was.

"Do you realize…that while you're fighting me, this world's dying?" Deuce asked, raising an eyebrow. He pointed to the small dark spot up in the sky. Riku looked up, following Deuce's finger, and paled.

I don't have time to fool around! but at the same time, the thought, This world doesn't matter! reached his mind at once. Tailed by a furious, Which one?!

"What matters more?" Deuce asked, dropping out of the battle stance. He twirled the Keyblade in his hands. "This world? Or fighting me, someone you can never defeat?"

"I can _kill_ you," he hissed angrily.

"Right and rocks fly," the other boy replied dryly. "Can you lock that Keyhole, or do I have to step in?"

"I don't need your help!"

Deuce shrugged. "Okay then. Sheesh, I was only asking."

Then, the boy's lips drew into a soft and bitter smile. "Good to see that you don't give up. You're making me old with so much worrying I have to do. Looking out for you, pulling your bum from the fire…" Deuce sighed. "Aaaaah…I want to change my job."

Riku opened his mouth to question before the hooded Keyblade Master skillfully hooked The Oblivion to his belt. This was obviously a dismissal. The question was then morphed into an angry remark biting the back of his throat. This was, of course, before Deuce stepped in with playful, yet _meaningful _words.

"You're not the same sorry bum I knew from before. Just don't let that…_thing_…control you, okay?" he said, lips curving into a challenging smile which Riku promptly glowered at. Deuce waved in goodbye as he took a step backwards. "Otherwise, I'm going to have to beat the living daylights out of you. Well, I think I'll do that anyway. Just not right now. Good luck, okay? Oh yeah! Remind me to tell you to thank me later. I think I deserve a little –"

"You're babbling," Riku drawled, amused.

"Shut up," Deuce replied upon habit and continued as if he had been undisturbed, "– bit of appreciation of what I did for you back there. I mean…the Heartless aren't exactly the easiest parasites to get rid of. Trying to kill off a multiplying enemy _is_ awfully hard."

Deuce took a deep breath, and turned away to walk away. Riku, eyes wide, jabbed a hand out, the only thing he could do with his feet felt rooted to the floor. The only intelligent (to some degree, Riku sighed. Deuce _was _better than the Heartless, in any case…) person with the knowledge of Sora's whereabouts was beginning to walk away…!

Move! he screamed at his feet. _Move_, damn you!

Through some miracle, Riku wrenched his feet and took a step, managing to produce a hoarse, "Wait!"

"Whoa, Riku, _chill._ You look like your puppy died. Oh, did you have one? Hmm…I gotta check that. The poor thing is probably starving to death or something… Anyway, don't miss me too much, because we'll meet again." Deuce grinned. "So don't lose hair over it, okay?" The boy quieted. "…this time, you loser, _fight_ the stupid thing, okay? And remember…always…in the deepest of darkness…there lies the brightest of light…or so the saying goes."

Then, he was gone as quickly as he had come, leaving Riku stunned.

What had just happened? Riku pursed his lips stubbornly, hooked his Keyblade to his belt and ran after where Deuce had disappeared. Out in the rainy weather and the thundering sky, Riku had expected the fading back of the stranger. Instead, he was merely greeted by sniveling Heartless, new to the world. New enough, he mused, to allow him to escape their notice. The Keyblade shook violently on his waist, shaking his knees enough to nearly knock him off his feet. It wanted to fight…or flee. Which was it?

Keyhole first. I can…I can hunt Deuce later.

_ //It's not over yet.//_

The voice was back. When had it disappeared? Riku wanted to figure this out. _If _the world was a blink away from destruction. Snarling out a trend of words so foul that would put sailors to shame, he trudged back to the temple and glared heatedly at the Keyhole.

Alright…you _stupid _thing…let's…try this again…

_ //It's not over yet.//_

Oh, shut up.

He was in his better moods, apparently. That semi-argument with Deuce had done wonders. Riku wanted to ponder this too. Yet, the world was breaking apart right before his eyes. Another string of curses was wrung out of him. Vision beaded thickly with sweat, Riku shook his Keyblade as harshly as he could, as if he could force the damn thing to answer him, to obey him, to _close the damn Keyhole._

The Pretender peered shyly into life, its tip taking on a small but brilliant shade of light purplish light.

…what? Riku stared at his weapon, speechless. …did it…or…was it…

Riku quickly concentrated on that light, satisfaction and hope welling up inside him as the light grew and started to glow with confidence.

He was hit with a million visions, and a million words at once, while Maya's words repeated themselves in the background.

_ "I believe you had mentioned the fact that you are unable to close the Keyholes. I have not heard of such rubbish, Keyblade Master."_

She had said those words. Maya had worn such a hard look then, an expression Riku could not possibly argue against. Or at least, argue and _win_, anyway. She had promised only the utmost truth, and strangely, Riku found himself trusting her.

Trust.

He had not done that for a long time.

Riku let himself drift, allowing his Keyblade to merge with his mind, and for that moment, the weapon and its master became one entity, focused solely on the mission laid out before them. They were feeling the world around them together, using the soothing calls of the mysterious spirits that accompanied the Keyhole to force the hidden ability of The Pretender to surface. Then, after that had been accomplished…that goddamned Keyhole would be closed, and Riku would be spared from a million nightmares.

Maya had told him the risks.

He had been skeptical then, but not now. Not any more.

Not when there was such a brilliant hope flaring within him. It would be foolish to give this up for safety. No, it wouldn't be foolish. It would be _selfish_. If he could get that Keyhole to close…if he could save this world, perhaps he could close others. Then maybe, just _maybe_…he could work up enough courage to somehow return to Destiny Island with his head held up, and even as his past mistakes threw him into a guilt trip every now and then…

At least he would have something else…something more positive to visualize, and counter that pain.

The promise he had made…of finding Sora, not caring about anything else…somehow, it all seemed very distant, as if something had pushed it into dormancy. This task was his duty right now…and if he accomplished it…he knew…just _knew_ that a large chunk of his sorrow would be lifted from his shoulders.

As horribly selfish that might've sounded…

It sounds nice. To actually _sleep_ and not be plagued by stupid nightmares…

Thoughts passed by, asking him if he did this…would this really be alright? Would the souls of the suffering people forgive him if he did this?

These thoughts were irrelevant to his task. Pushing them away, Riku refocused. The Pretender's light brightened.

If Maya was right…

Then all Riku had to do now was pass his Keyblade test.

_ //Is this the answer you've been looking for?//_

Can I do this? He steeled himself and willed the light to inch towards the Keyhole. It did, shooting like a bullet into the awaiting door of this world. Riku let out a strangled gasp and was instantly drowned in darkness.

---

He was drowning again. In the deep abyss of thoughts and emotions, shielded only by the apathy that blanketed him. He was falling into the arms of darkness, and at the end of the tunnel, he saw a door…a door yanked wide open…as if it was nailed to the invisible wall. Darkness snickered and hissed, passing through this with much joy, scratching at the world's surface with its unforgiving sharp claws… He reached over to the handle once he landed, pulling with all his might to force it closed.

** Hold on. The door won't close just yet. First, tell me about yourself.**

A pause. Then a nod.

** What are you afraid of?**

Many things, he thought. Things that lurked in the darkness. Things that haunted his dreams. Things that happened because of him. Things that he did. Things that should have been left alone, but had been disturbed. Things…no. He wasn't afraid of _things_. He was…he was afraid of…

"…loneliness. Abandonment."

** Is that so scary?**

A nod.

** What do you want out of life?**

A lot of things, he thought. Things that made him happy. Things that gave him worth. Things that offered great adventure. Things that sold freedom. Things that made him excited. Things that he desired. Things…no. He didn't want _things_. He wanted…he wanted…

"…friendship. Forgiveness."

** Forgiveness…?**

A nod.

** Then…what's most important to you?**

His answer was instant, "Kairi…and _Sora_…"

**Kairi****…and Sora…**

A chime.

** I've seen into who you are. I've seen what made you. I've seen your greed, your purity and your heart. I have seen you, inside and out. We will walk the same path…and I will be your guardian.**

** Let us wrench free from loneliness and abandonment. Let us achieve friendship and forgiveness. Let us go back to Kairi and Sora.**

Riku smiled. "Sounds good."

There was a hum, growing louder as light grew larger from the distant horizon. The door groaned with a shriek, repelling Riku's hand as it began to fight against the ocean of darkness. Soon, there was a loud _THUD_. And a _click_.

** The door…has closed.**

---

Riku jerked violently once and thrust a blind arm out to the hand poking at the painful bruise on his side. There was a distant yowl of pain, a scream at point-zero range into his ear, and a _whack _that left his forehead pulsing and red. Riku swapped at the pain-giver and opened his eyes grudgingly, glaring at the room.

Room?

He grunted as he sat up. He was drained and tired. Riku wanted to lie back to the soft pillow, cradle his pounding head and escape back to dreamland. He would have done so, had a pair of hands kept him upright.

Vaguely, he was aware of a lukewarm cup pressing against his lips, urging them open. Finding no strength to resist, he took in the liquid, gulping the cup's contents…then blanched, did a reflex gag, and shot a blind glare at where he thought the cup was. Then, he blinked and felt color and shapes flooding back into him like a giant tsunami. Rue was in front of him, holding the offensive cup, and Mint was behind him, a knee on the bed to support her body as her hands kept him from lurching forward or falling backwards.

"Welcome back," Rue smiled. "Do you feel better?"

"No," Riku growled, elbowing Mint in the ribs to make her yowl – for the second time, Riku guessed – so that he could slowly lie back down. "You force-fed me potion." He might as well said, 'you force fed me _poison_'.

Rue shrugged helplessly. "It was…the only medicine I had…"

"Hn," Riku snorted, closing his eyes.

"Oh no you don't, Riku, you –"

"Let him sleep, Mint. He drank the potion."

"He hit me –"

"You can hurt him…err…later."

Riku could practically _feel _the glare that hung in the air. "Really?" Mint's voice growled. "You better not defend him later on."

"…"

Rue and Mint wouldn't be having their daily argument if the world had been destroyed, Riku told himself. Almost desperately, he noticed. That's why the disgusting potion still existed and the faint sound of Maya's continuous praising and thanking rang in the small part of himself that remained in reality…

Then…

…hold it.

Riku sat up abruptly. Rue jumped back and Mint toppled off the stool. His fists trembled from where it tightly clenched the soft blanket. …it closed. Riku started off with a soft chuckle, but soon after he was forced back on his back, roaring with laughter of relief, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. He didn't care Mint and Rue and Maya were staring at him awkwardly, worried for his sanity. He didn't care that he had just lost his self control.

It closed…it closed, it closed, it _closed_…


End file.
